There's Always Hope
by Eveekitten
Summary: It's been about 10 years since You Know Who fell from power, and everything's been peaceful so far. The DA once had a vital role to play in Hogwarts, what happens when relatives of the original DA find themselves in serious danger? Rumor's are there's a new prophecy at the pass. OC. Harry Potter in current chapter! Chapter 20 is up. Please R&R!
1. A New Beginning

**This was a story I began working on awhile ago, but due to lack of interest I put it on the backburner. I know that a few of my readers have requested me to continue. You have no idea how awesome that make me feel.**

**I've decided to revamp the original story I had up here, and update a few of the older chapters. I hope you like it.**

**Evee**

A New Beginning:

The train was steadily making it's way through the mountains and various landscapes. A few students could be found staring out their window marveling at each landmark as it passed them by, but most were laughing with friends, playing games, or munching on treats they had bought from the trolley as it had passed. Most compartments held about three to four students each, with a few here and there that held an uncomfortable five or six.

Dominic Ferra could be found in one of these compartments, only his held a group of seven. The thing was, none of this group looked all too upset about the cramping it was causing, they were having far too much fun to allow their crowded car to get the better of them. "Show us again Dom" one of the girls pleaded over the noise, talking about a trick that Dom had learned over summer break. Dom rolled his eyes with a smile "I've really got to get going, you know I'm supposed to be patrolling the train" there was laughter and Eric's voice could just be heard above it "I can't believe that they actually let you still be a prefect!" and again the car roared with laughter at the comment. Dom was tall, with only the slightest amount of muscle, his hair was kept short and the ends were slightly shaggy. He had deep green eyes and a handsome face, perhaps this was the reason he was considered so popular, but he wasn't really the type to obsess over his looks. He was the type of person who enjoyed making others laugh. Dom glanced towards Eric "and what is that supposed to mean?" the look on his face was supposed to look as if the comment had been offensive, but there was a smile on Dom's face that ruined the affect "it means that you aren't exactly one of the goody, follow the rules type, if you know what I mean" laughter again. "Maybe the headmistress thinks the other prefects need a good laugh" one of the girls, Amy, suggested. Dom shrugged, this was his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and although he'd never allow any of his friends to know this, he actually enjoyed being a prefect.

Dom used this moment to slide out of the overpopulated compartment, he still had a smile on his face, he did enjoy his friends jokes, but it was nice to be out here where it wasn't so crowded. "Hey Dom!" he paused and sighed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the recognizable voice "oh.. Hey Hanna" he said, turning to face the girl. Hanna was tall for a girl, standing at about 5'8" she was thin and didn't have many curves. Her hair was a pretty chestnut color that fell down past her shoulders, but she usually had it swept up into a perfect ponytail, her eyes were large and hazel in color. She would have been considered a very pretty girl, if her snobbish, always follow the rules attitude didn't get in the way. Even now she resembled a mother who was scolding her son for being late for dinner, her hands were on her hips and she had a disapproving look on her face. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you, we're supposed to be walking the hallways ever half an hour."

Hanna was a sixth year Ravenclaw, and everything you'd expect a prefect to be, she was bossy, and had an extreme need to follow every rule no matter what. "Hey, I just lost track of time, take a breath, everything's going to be okay. It's not like anything happened." he said, patting her on the arm. Hanna huffed at his condescending attitude, pulling back from his touch "ugh.. I hate when you get that tone with me" she complained, crossing her arms across her chest, looking even more like a prudish mother. She dropped her arms with a sigh trying to sound calm, she continued "Look, I know your busy being popular and all, but have you seen Chloe by chance?" she asked and for once all dislike was put aside, there was true worry etched in her voice. Dom paused, raising a brow "er.. why would I know, she's supposed to be your best friend" Hanna rolled her eyes before turning away from him "ugh, never mind.. I don't get why they let you be a prefect…" she continued muttering about how infuriating Dom was as she started down the train's length again. Dom just shook his head before heading in the opposite direction.

The train was quiet for the most part, every now and then there would be a random student out, and he did get to break up a fight that was about to start between two second years, but other than that he was left to himself. His mind wandered off to what Hanna had asked him, about Chloe. It seemed odd that Hanna wouldn't already know where Chloe was, the two girls were always together whenever their houses allowed it. Chloe was a sixth year in the same house as him, Gryffindor. Dom had never actually spent any time talking to Chloe though, she was too quiet, and usually kept to herself. He had only ever really seen her with Hanna, well.. No, he reminded himself, she had spent the end of last year with some Slytherin guy, but he only remembered this because Hanna had come to him complaining about it. He rolled his eyes again, Hanna could be so annoying sometimes, even in memories. Though he wondered if maybe that's where Chloe could be found now, maybe that's why Hanna hadn't seen her, either way, he didn't see how this was any concern of his.

He heard a compartment door slide open behind him, he paused and glanced over his shoulder to see who had just come out. He smiled when he recognized the guy "oh, hey Pajo" he said, Pajo looked to the ground in a shy way and spoke softly "hi Dominic" Dom chuckled "I've told you before, call me Dom, everyone else does" Pajo blinked but smiled slightly "oh right, sorry". Enzio Pajo was a stout guy, only standing at about 5 and a half feet tall. His eyes were almond shape and a light brown in color, they matched his tanned asian skin perfectly. His black hair was thick and straight, falling down and covering one of his eyes. Dom took a step towards him so that he could glance into his compartment "wow, how did you manage to get a car all to yourself?" he asked in amazement, although he couldn't really be too surprised, Pajo kept to himself most often. He had never seen the guy talk to anyone other than himself before.

Pajo shrugged in reply to the question, saying nothing, continuing to stare at the ground instead. Dom often wondered how it was Pajo managed to get within his own house, Gryffindors were supposed to be notoriously fearless and proud, it was hard to imagine Pajo with any amount of bravery, but then he wasn't exactly like every other student. Pajo had transferred only a year earlier from Durmstrang, at first he had been a hot topic, everybody wanted to know more about him, and many would try to ask him about where he had come from, but he rarely responded. People grew bored of Pajo's mysterious life quickly, mostly because Pajo never went into enough detail for anyone to know much about him. Dom didn't want to know about this guys life, he was just being his usual friendly self, he often wondered why Pajo never spoke and found it odd that he'd be so shy coming from Durmstrang. Pajo responded to Dom more than anybody else and a friendship had bonded the two in an odd way. "We should be there soon" Dom commented, glancing out the window and noticing it getting dark, I should get to the front of the train with the rest of the prefects, but I'll see you at the feast" he said, patting the guys shoulder and starting back up along the train.


	2. Where's Chloe?

**Another Chapter that I decided to update a little for your reading pleasure. Please let me know what you think. I love comments and constructive criticism.. Also ideas of where you'd like the story to go is always welcome.**

Where's Chloe:

The welcome home feast had been wonderful, Dom hadn't really paid too much attention to the sorting, other than when Eric's little sister, Emily, was sorted into Gryffindor, in which he cheered and clapped for her with Eric. He had eaten until he couldn't eat anymore and found he just wanted to go to bed, but he had a duty to complete. He rounded all the first years together, instructing them to follow him through the castle to the portrait in which he shared the password "Gillyweed". He waited with a slight impatience for each of them to clamber through the portrait hole before instructing boys and girls where they are to sleep. He wasted no time slipping off to his own dorm after that, spending a little time talking to Eric before drifting off to sleep, all thoughts on the train having been successfully forgotten.

The next morning, Dom could be found sitting amongst a group of friends over at the Gryffindor table, he glanced up as a new schedule was dropped in front of him "do try to not be late for my class this year Mr. Ferra" the familiar female voice said behind him, and he'd turn his attention towards Professor McGonagall, shooting her a smile "you say that as if I've never been on time Professor" she shot him one of her warning looks and his smile faded slightly "oh.. Right you are Professor, I won't be late I promise" he watched as she moved on before turning back to his friends, whom he could hear snickering behind his back. Eric put on a faked high pitch voice "Do try and not be late Dom" there was laughter, but it was cut short as the eyes around him landed just behind his shoulder. He raised a brow, he could feel somebody standing just behind him "was there something else Professor…" his voice trailed off as he turned and realized that it wasn't McGonagall but Hanna, his face dropped slightly "can I help you?" he asked, though it was obvious that he didn't care.

His gaze turned softer though as he realized that something was off, Hanna's body language wasn't as overpowering as it usually was, she seemed very subdued and there was a strong sense of worry in her eyes. "Hanna? What's wrong?" he asked, the concern was obvious in his voice. His entire group stayed quiet, listening closely and looking concerned themselves now, even Eric, who never stopped talking, was silent. When she spoke it wasn't in her usual snippy tone "Hey, sorry to bother you but have any of you seen Chloe at all?" she asked. Surprise etched onto Dom's face, frowning slightly "Wait, you still haven't found her?" he was starting to feel a little concerned himself, it's true he didn't know the girl all that well, but she was a fellow Gryffindor and well, it was alarming when anybody just up and disappeared. He felt movement around him as his entire group started looking along the length of the table, but he was sure that Hanna had already thought of doing that. Eric smiled towards Hanna, looking confident "I'm sure she's fine, you know how it is on the first couple of days, it's always so chaotic. I'm sure she'll turn up." Hanna didn't look as if this had been what she was hoping to hear, sighing "yeah, sure maybe.." she said, turning away from them but still glancing around the room as if maybe Chloe had appeared while she wasn't looking.

"That's weird…" Dom commented to himself, surely Chloe wouldn't be hiding from Hanna would she? The two were best friends after all. "What's weird?" Eric asked, before spotting the look on his face "hey Dom, she probably already went to class, I mean Hanna can be a little overbearing, maybe she's just gotten sick of her. You know Chloe, she's way too polite to ever say anything like that to Hanna" the rest of the group nodded in agreement and the conversation started up as if Hanna had never come over but Dom didn't join, he had an uneasy feeling about this whole thing.

A few minutes later he stood up "I'll see you guys later" he added, ignoring Eric's questioning look. He began making his way through the school, he wound up leaving earlier than usual, there was still twenty minutes before his first class began. He glanced down corridors as he walked past them, he stopped by the library to peak in, he even asked the librarian if maybe she had seen the girl, but no, she hadn't. Dom asked a few others on his way to class, earning himself some questioning looks, but most of them said no they hadn't seen her and just continued walking. This was dumb, he thought to himself, why was he wasting his time looking for someone he hardly even knew. Chloe had never said more than two words to him and he had certainly never shown any interest in her before now. He still wasn't interested in her, really more concerned at the idea that she could be missing, although it could have been anybody and he would be showing this kind of interest, wouldn't he? He shook his head trying to clear it out before at last, heading to class. Even though he had left the Great Hall early, he had still managed to make it just in time before class actually started. He slid into his usual seat next to Eric who shot him another questioning look, but it was ignored.

An hour later he emerged from the class having nearly forgotten about what he had been doing just before, he was talking animatedly with his friends about class and about classes they had coming up.

Chloe's name didn't come up at all for the rest of that morning's classes, and by lunch the entire group of them had all but forgotten the conversation that had occurred with Hanna that morning. It wasn't until Dom was leaving the Great Hall for a second time that he heard the name again, only this time it wasn't Hanna who said it, he paused and glanced towards the staircase. There was a small group of third year Gryffindors, all listening to a fourth year Slytherin, it had been him who had mentioned Chloe's name. Dom stepped closer, curious to hear what they were talking about. "I heard that her entire family are in St. Mungo's now" he said, earning a collective gasp from the listening ears "oh, but why? What happened" a girl asked, obviously hanging on this guy's every word. "Are they going to be okay?" another girl asked, her face looking pale. "Nah" the Slytherin boy said with a shrug, "I heard that none of them are gonna make it" he said knowingly. "But what about Chloe, is she in the hospital too?" the girl asked in a worried tone "that's just it.. She was never found, the way I heard it, a group of wizards broke in and tortured her parents, by the time they were found, Chloe was gone, so I don't think she'll be coming back to school" he said with a smile.

Dom stepped forward now, making it obvious that he had been listening "and how exactly is it that you know this?" he asked, his fists white from being balled up so tightly, "it sounded to me almost like a confession, were you there? Did you see this happen? Did you do it?" he asked, the group of girls were now looking between the two of them anxiously. "Even if I were I don't see how it'd be any business of yours" the Slytherin boy spat back at him, but the entire group turned to him now with suspicious eyes "wait" the girl said "are you saying that you did that to Chloe and her family?"

The Slytherin boy put his hands before him defensively "did I say that? No, I'm only telling you what I heard". Dom took another step forward, his height was causing him to tower over the younger Slytherin "and who did you hear it from?" he asked. The Slytherin boy glared at Dom, but answered "I have an uncle who works for Mungo's" he turned away from them all at this point and made his way to the dungeons, leaving the group standing there. The girls began with their rushed whispers about what they had just heard, surely this story was going to circulate the campus quickly. Dom couldn't be sure if what he had just heard was true or not, but he did know that he should be the one to tell Hanna before she heard it from someone else.


	3. Secrets and Discoveries

**Updated Version!**

Secrets and Discoveries:

A week had passed since school started and the news about Chloe and her family being in St. Mungo's had spread as quickly as Dom predicted. The weird thing was, that no one but Dom and Hanna seemed to notice that the Slytherin that Chloe had spent so much time with the year before had disappeared as well. Hanna wondered if the two things were related, but Dom tried not to get too caught up in the conspiracy theories. Even his friends had gotten in on the gossip going around about the shy girl and her family.

"It's weird, I mean she's been in our own house this entire time, and we've never even spoke to her!" Eric was saying one day, while the group was once again talking about the odd attack on Chloe and her family. "I mean, I always thought she belonged in Hanna's house more than ours anyway, but still to know she had been in Gryffindor and was still attacked, it's kind of messed up. I wonder how it happened?" More conspiracy theories, "Gryffindors aren't guaranteed safety just because of their school house.." Dom stated with a sigh, earning a few raised brows in his direction. It wasn't like him to snap at his friends like that, but Dom didn't really like these conversations, and to be honest, he was getting tired of hearing about what had happened to Chloe, he couldn't explain why but the idea of somebody attacking the family of someone like her, well, it just sent him over the edge. Besides he had more important things to worry about.

Dom got up from the table, sliding his hands into his pocket, not looking at any of his friends, in fact he kept his head down seeming to be lost within his own thoughts. One of the girls from his group of friends paused for a second looking towards him, "Dom?.." but he ignored her, so she turned back to the group before continuing on their discussion. He paused for a second as he stepped into the Entrance Hall, he could hear sobs coming from close by, frowning he glanced toward the bottom of the staircase. He recognized Hanna, half hidden, her face buried in her hands, crying her eyes out. Poor girl, she was taking this harder than anybody. He had been the one to tell her about these rumors, she hadn't believed him at first, deciding to ask the Head Mistress if there was really anything to the horrible rumors that were spreading, but the Head Mistress refused to discuss it with another student. Hanna had taken this as a type of confirmation and had been an absolute wreck ever since. He stood there for a moment, looking as if he was trying to decide if he should say anything, taking a slow step in her direction, she did look like she could use some comforting. He was about half way towards her when he stopped again, it wasn't like he could do or say anything that would make it better, and he really did have more pressing matters on his mind. He did a quick about-face, walking towards the front doors instead, and slipping out onto the grounds.

The sun was low on the horizon, making the skyline a brilliant orange and pink, it was early evening and he could estimate that it would be dark in about an hour or so. His hands slipped back into his pockets as he moved across the ground, kicking at rocks, pausing in front of lake as a few stray rocks slid into the water, disrupting the perfect crystal like water. He watched as a duck made it's way across the water, he couldn't help but think of how foolish that duck was being, as if proving his thoughts correct, he watched as a long arm, belonging to the giant squid who resided in these waters, pulled the duck down under the water.

"So what's with you?" a familiar harsh voice came from behind him, his hand wrapped around his wand automatically as he turned to face the unexpected guest. The grip on his wand loosened in his pocket "Hestia, what are you doing out here?" he asked, but the girl just smiled. Hestia was a seventh year in the Slytherin house and though most students found her to be cruel hearted and uncaring, Dom found a respect for how upfront and honest she was, even if she had been known to bring others to tears. Hestia was a pretty thing with dark hair and pale skin, she liked to dress in dark clothes, anything that told others to back off. Nobody really understood why Dom couldn't see how horrible she really was, but she had never said anything cruel to him, she had never been afraid of sharing her opinion though "don't tell me that your moping around because of this whole, Chloe King thing too" she scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Of course not, I hardly knew the girl" he replied. "Aren't you going to answer my question?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject, but she rolled her eyes "kind of fast to change the subject, that suggests that you were thinking about her" he gave her a knowing look, the ghost of a smile starting to form "now whose changing the subject?" and she'd sigh. "Your so nosey Dom," she hissed towards him, angrily, but then "I'm waiting for Aaron alright?" her cheeks adopting a soft tinge of pink at the confession. His face broke out into a full grin "there's nothing wrong with that Hestia, you can let others see that you aren't all bad all the time you know."

She rolled her eyes again "it's your turn, what are you doing out here?" He shrugged and turned back to the water "just sick of everybody talking about Chloe I guess" he answered, but it was only somewhat honest, he had another reason for coming out here, other things on his mind. "awe, I didn't know you cared so much Dom, I thought you 'hardly new the girl'" she teased before shaking her head in disgust "Please, everyone's acting as if it's some great tragic loss when nobody even freaking knew the girl"

"Don't you care that somebody got attacked?" he asked her, curiosity hanging off of his words, but she was no longer paying attention "I have more important things to worry about" she answered honestly as she headed towards the guy who was waiting for her. Dom smiled, Aaron was a Hufflepuff and Head Boy, someone you'd think that Hestia wouldn't be able to stand, it was this relationship that made him like Hestia, it showed that there was a different side to her.

He turned his attention back to the dark water, he was alone now and the sun was beginning to sink even further behind the horizon, he knew he'd need to get back in soon, or he'd be in trouble for being outside so late, but he didn't move. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper, the edges were starting to get worn from being folded and unfolded so many times since he had gotten it only the previous day. Dom glanced around to make sure that he was in fact alone before unfolding it again, he read the letter twice before refolding it and sticking it back in his pocket. The information on that paper sent him through a loop, he had a hard time deciding whether or not he was going to believe the information at all. He knew one thing for sure, he wasn't going to tell anybody about this until he knew for himself. He heaved a sigh, kicking one more rock into the still water, watching as the ripples made it's way to the other end of the lake before turning and making his way towards the castle. He was thankful that tomorrow was Saturday and he wouldn't have any classes to worry about, instead it would be the first Quidditch practice of the season and that always seemed to clear his head of any other distractions. Feeling like he had something to look forward to, he headed directly up to the Gryffindor tower.


	4. Guess Whose Back

**Updated Version!**

Guess Whose Back:

The ride up to the school was a quiet one, it was hard to explain her current experience, but then compared to the one over the summer this was nothing. Opening the front door to the school and walking towards the stairs, it seemed that everybody would stop and turn to stare, had her absence been that obvious? Whispering had started up and friends had run to go tell friends that Chloe King had just stepped through the doors of Hogwarts. Her usual pale face had adopted a slight blush to all the attention that was being thrown towards her, she was never exactly the popular type, surely this many people hadn't noticed that she had been missing.

She continued up along the stairs, stopping as she got to the fourth floor and continuing down the halls. She was beginning to wish that she had waited until Monday before showing up, that way all these people would have been in class and wouldn't have noticed her arrival. She stopped in front of a door and lifted her hand knocking briefly, in another second the door would open and Professor McGonagall glanced down at the girl "oh, Chloe come in dear" she stood back allowing the girl to pass, also noticing the bizarre stares the girl was getting, she'd sigh and close the door behind them.

McGonagall moved behind her desk and indicated for Chloe to sit on the other side "I'm glad to see your okay, but didn't the Head Mistress contact you, it would be more than acceptable for an extended time away from school after what happened" Chloe's head fell, her eyes to the ground "yes, she did contact me Professor, and I appreciate everybody's concern but I'm okay, and I don't want to lose an entire year because of this" she said, turning her gaze back to McGonagall.

The professor looked as if she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let Chloe stay, but she couldn't argue with her. "If you really believe that is what's best… does that mean…" she let her questions stray, wanting to ask about her parents but feeling perhaps it was a bit too soon to be asking. But Chloe had already caught it and she'd shake her head "no, they're not doing any better" she answered simply. "I'm staying with my aunt for now and she really didn't want to let me come back so soon either, but I promise you just as I have her that this is the best place I could be right now" she said with confidence. "That must be why all the students are staring at me, they found out?" she asked, wondering how that was possible. "there have been rumors" McGonagall confirmed with an annoyed expression "you should know that once a rumor's begun, it's nearly impossible to stop it from circulating." Chloe sighed, but nodded "alright, thank you professor" McGonagall offered one of her rare smiles as Chloe stood and let herself out.

She was met by more stares and more whispers as she shut the door behind her, but she ignored them, walking past and towards the stairs once again. She continued upwards, stopping as she got to the familiar portrait of the fat lady "password?" the portrait asked. Chloe paused "er.. Oh yeah, I don't know it yet" she glanced around in hopes the she would see another Gryffindor, anyone would do, but the halls were empty, it would seem that most were out on the grounds enjoying the day, she sighed not wanting to head back through the school and earn a thousand more stares and whispers about where she had been.

She had only taken a few steps towards the stairs when someone would come from around the corner in a rush, she tried to stop and pull herself out of the way, but it was too late and the two collided. She was knocked to the ground, and he was unable to stop himself from tripping over her as he landed in a heap on top of her "ugh!" the two of them groaned as the pain of their collision came into focus. "ouch" Chloe managed as she pushed herself into a sitting position, looking towards the boy who was just getting to the point where he was sitting up to "are you alright?" she asked cautiously. "Oh yeah, listen I'm really sorry about that, I should really watch where I'm… go-ing" his voice had slowed as he had turned his attention towards the girl. He had stood up and was offering to help her up, it wasn't until that moment that he realized just who he was speaking with. Chloe could already feel her cheeks flushing as she realized that he was staring at her and probably why. "Uh… I… sorry…" he managed again still staring at her in disbelief. Her eyes had fallen down, she was staring at his feet now "yeah it's alright, listen do you know the password to get inside the common room" she asked changing the subject.

"Oh, uh sure… it's Gillyweed" he replied with a smile "correct" the painting said only a few feet behind them and swung open "hey look Chloe, I… I really am sorry for running into you and I'm glad to see that your okay" he added with a smile. Although she didn't like that people were talking about her, she felt a certain gratitude towards his worry. "Thank you, I guess I'll see you around Dom" she said with another smile, turning and stepping through the portrait.

Dom stood there staring after her, he couldn't believe that she was there and alright, he'd need to go find Hanna and let her know. He felt himself smiling, although he was still in pain from the collision. He never realized before how pretty Chloe was, her hair, her hair was the darkest brown, almost black in color and it lay in thick waves around her face. Her frame was petite, without a lot of curvature, but enough. She had the most beautiful facial features, her eyes an icy blue, standing out so brilliantly beneath her dark hair and then her thick lips, wow. How could he not have noticed all of this before? "hey Dom, what's taking so long!" he heard Eric's voice coming from down the hall, and he was pulled out of his thoughts "oh, sorry one second" he said remember what he was doing, he'd head into the portrait and up the stairs grabbing his broom and rushing back down the stairs, he glanced across the room but Chloe wasn't here, having already headed up to her own room. He jogged back out the portrait and over to his friend "here, take this to the field, tell the rest of the team I'll be out there in a few minutes" he instructed before running down the stairs "why, where are you going?" Eric called after him, but there was no answer as Dom continued downwards.

It took awhile for him to find who he was looking for, but at last he skidded to a halt in front of the girl, puffing for air as he had just rushed through most of the school. "H.. Hanna, I s… saw Chloe" he managed to huff out, waiting for her to react while he caught his breath. She just stared at him with wide eyes, she blinked a couple of times before speaking at last "uh, what do you mean Chloe's here?" she asked, nobody had gotten to her with the news yet, obviously. "I mean, I just saw her" he said, his talking was almost back to normal "I ran into her on my way to the common room… literally. She's back, and not in the hospital" he said. Hanna looked unsure at first, was this a trick, but then why would Dom trick her about something so cruel, at last a smile would break out across her face. "Oh my gosh, she's back?" She got up and threw her arms around Dom who froze at the reaction, she pulled back from the hug "oh thanks Dom" she said before running out of the room to go look for Chloe to see it for herself. He smiled to himself before heading off to the quidditch pitch to practice.


	5. Whispers in the Corridor

**I owe my most recent poster a thanks, she insisted that I post a new chapter for this story. I really had thought that nobody was bothering to read it, so I stopped posting for it, but I will continue to post from now on knowing that I have at least one person wanting new content.**

**This chapter is dedicated to her, and I hope she likes it.**

**Comments and reviews are welcome.**

Whispers in the Corridor:

It was hard to say which news traveled faster, the thought that Chloe had been in St. Mungo's with her family, or the fact that she had arrived at school a week after it began. It seemed that by Sunday everybody was aware that the suddenly mysterious girl was back, and each had their own account of what they thought really happened. It was hard for the girl to travel through the castle without being followed by a group of curious whisperer's, though it didn't seem that any of them had enough courage to simply ask her what had happened. Some of them, she knew, felt it to be too delicate of a subject to bring up to her face, but she wasn't deaf, she could hear what most of them were saying anyway.

Chloe wasn't used to this kind of attention and found herself desperate to get out of the lime light. Finding any excuse to duck into an empty corridor, or even into an unoccupied classroom.

It wasn't long before she relocated to the confines of her house common room, wishing that she hadn't left in the first place that morning. She hadn't bothered with breakfast, eating wasn't a habit she had adopted just yet since the accident, only forcing herself whenever she was under the watchful eye of her aunt. She had a purpose for leaving the tower today, she reminded herself, the evidence of this strewn across the table in front of her. It was a weeks worth of assignments that she had missed from most of her classes, enough to certainly keep her busy for the rest of today and possibly well into the night. She was currently working on essay for her potions class, occasionally glancing towards the book for reference as she scribbled away with her quill.

After a short while, she found that getting so deeply lost in her homework was in a way therapeutic, it all forced her to focus on one topic or another and gave her little room for her mind to wander to other things. She had just finished her potions essay and had picked up her herbology book with the intentions of reading up on the plants that Professor Longbottom had covered on the first week when she heard somebody clear their throat. Blinking, she glanced up, there were a few people scattered here and there, and a couple of them kept stealing glances towards her, but her focus fell on the one who standing just in front of her, waiting for her attention. It was Dominic, and he wore a smile upon his face.

She sat there staring up at him for a moment, wondering what he could possibly want, and hoping that he wasn't about to be tactless enough to ask her about what had happened over the summer. "I'm sorry to bother you.." he started out, glancing down at the pile of books around her "Wow, is this everything you missed? I hadn't realized we had so much to do" he said with a smile. "Your not in the same year as me, you probably have a different work load.." she reasoned. Turning back to her book and flipping to the index before glancing towards him again "did you want something?" she asked, sounding only slightly more irritated than usual. Dom cleared his throat again, seeming a bit fidgety, it was odd witnessing this behavior, he was considered one of the most popular guys in the school and always so sure footed.

"Well.." he began again, running his fingers through his hair "I just noticed that you've been over here for a while now. It's getting to be afternoon, I thought you might be hungry.." he suggested, turning to see her reaction. Chloe could feel the heat rising into her cheeks, finding it quite odd that Dominic Ferra was paying her this kind of attention. She could only see one reason for him to show such interest all of a sudden, and she most certainly was not about to tell him about her summer. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry" she stated simply, turning her attention back to her book.

She expected him to walk away, but he stayed where he stood "oh, okay well.. How about a walk? You know, fresh air.. Better than being stuck up in this stuffy common room for the rest of the day. Bring your books and I'll help you finish your homework.." he offered, indicating the stack she had sitting next to her. She turned her attention to him once more, looking him over "it's much more quiet in here, better place to study I think.." she replied. Dom sighed, and took the open seat beside her, leaning in and whispering. "Look, I know what people are saying, and I realize that you probably don't feel like dealing with them right now, but I'll make sure they leave you alone.." he promised. She turned her brilliant blue gaze once more up to face him, she gazed into his hazel eyes for a moment, trying to understand what he was trying to do for her. At last she spoke "I'm not entirely sure where you sudden interest is stemming from, but I have a lot of work to catch up on. Your right, I don't feel like dealing with all of the whispering and theories going on around me, I'd much rather stay right here, finish my work and then deal with the rest of the school tomorrow. Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine by myself.." she added, pointedly.

Dom watched her for a minute, taking the time she looked into his eyes to memorize hers, noting how they sparkled in the dim light of the common room, and also how there was something much deeper hidden within them. He could feel his heart beat grow stronger, so much so that he worried that others might hear it themselves. He listened to her words, and realized why she would want to be left along right now. He considered ignoring her request and joining her at her table to help with her homework, but instead he stood, offering her one of his most charming smiles "until next time" he said, in a way that reminded her of an old book she once read. She surprised herself as she watched him walk away, a smile plastered upon her face, and the blush coming back before she once again focused on what she was meant to be doing.


	6. The Announcement

**The newest chapter up for your viewing pleasure. I put it up early as a special thanks for Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. I do love the green apple flavored ones the best ^.^**

**I do love to know how I'm going so please comment if you like my story, or comment if you don't like it.. Let me know how I can improve, which ever.**

**Evee**

The Announcement:

The days had this odd habit of slowing down and speeding up at the most inconvenient of times. When Chloe wanted class so desperately to be over so she could get out from under the gaze of watchful students, that's when they seemed to drag on forever, but at night when she slipped away to do her homework, it had this nasty habit of catching up on her. Homework had become a very relaxing pass time for her, forcing her to focus her mind and energy on the task at hand. There were moments in class that had this same effect, Transfiguration and Potions seemed to be the easiest to get lost in because it usually took the most of her concentration, and there was very little talking permitted.

The weeks were beginning to role by now and she found herself falling into a very comfortable routine, getting to the point where she could simply ignore the whispers and curious gawkers. There was one thing that still got to her, though, the looks of sympathetic pity that she got from both teachers and students alike. She didn't want them to pity her, she wanted them to leave her alone.

Chloe knew that it was only a matter of time before something new caught their attention and the spot light would at last fall away. Luck was on her side as that distraction finally came in the last week of September. Once again she had placed herself in one of the corners, burying herself deep within her homework when the portrait hole opened, she wouldn't have bothered to look up at all, if it weren't for another student saying "Professor?"

She glanced up at once as the head of Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall stepped into the common room "Good afternoon.." she stated, glancing around before heading towards the notice board. Chloe only just now noticed that she had a paper clutched in her hand, it was this that she pinned to the board. She glanced over her shoulder to her surrounding pupils once more and what might have been the shadow of a smile touched her lips as she slipped back out the hole. Several students scrambled to the board, curious to see what the new paper said, and all at once excited whispers began to circulate as the news itself got passed on. Curiosity tugged at Chloe's mind as she watched the group of people around the board, but she fought to control it, whatever it was she had more important things to be focusing on, turning once again to her homework.

"You can't tell me you aren't the least bit curious" came that familiar voice, and a sigh escaped her lips. Dom had made it his mission to pull her out of her new strict schedule, stopping by about once a week or so to start up a conversation. It usually ended with Chloe shooing him away and his promise to be back, a promise he had yet to break, to Chloe's annoyance. She didn't bother to glance up as she continued scribbling an answer for one of her homework questions. "I'm a little busy at the moment.." she stated, simply.

"Ah, yes.. I can see that." He said, glancing over her shoulder. "I'd hate to see what would happen to you if the teachers decided to skip the homework for one night" he added with a teasing smile. "Then you might actually have a conversation with me" he stated in joking manner. "I believe that we have a conversation at least once a week" she replied, again without looking up. He smiled "I think we could do better than this, don't you?" watching her for a moment before glancing up towards the notice board "I bet you want to know what that says" he nudged with a knowing smile. This time she actually did glance up towards the paper hanging on the board "It… it can wait until I'm finished with this.." she said, although she didn't sound all too sure. She saw his shadow moving before he came into her peripheral vision. Watching as he walked up to the board and began to read the announcement out loud for everybody to hear.

"Attention all Hogwarts Students:

It is a pleasure to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting it's first ever annual masquerade ball this Halloween night. All students are welcome to attend in costume and mask. No mask, no Entrance! Food and entertainment will be provided. The dance starts at 7 and will last until Midnight. Hope to see you all there!

Signed: P. Flitwick"

Dom finished reading, not seeming at all disturbed that every eye in the room was currently on him. Any of those who hadn't already read the board grew louder in excitement. Girls were already beginning to discuss what they could possibly wear. Chloe sat there staring at Dom in slight disbelief, but she snapped out of it quickly enough and looked back down to her homework. Though she didn't actually start writing again as she felt him return to her side. "So?" he asked, taking the seat beside her. "So, what?" she replied, turning her gaze on him. "So.. Are you going to go to ball?" Chloe's voice caught in her throat for a second, and she could feel her cheeks warming "oh uh… n… no I don't think so" she shook her head turning away from him. "Awe, come on Chloe, it'll be fun. You should think about it, really" he said with a smile and a wink as he got up and left her alone. She sat there for a few minutes thinking about what had just happened, Dom hadn't just asked her to the ball, had he? It sounded more like a suggestion, really, he could never ask her to go with him, she knew that. Feeling somewhat flustered, she found she simply couldn't concentrate on completing her homework just now, shuffling the papers into a pile, she promised herself that she could finish them in the morning.


	7. The Duel

**I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. I really hope that you're liking it. Please comment, the comments give me reason to continue. Thank you to my one continued commentor, I'm glad you like my stuff. **

**Also Bertie Bott's Beans are awesome!**

The Duel:

Halloween was approaching quickly and excitement was buzzing around every corner, girls could be found whispering in groups of 4 or 5, giggling whenever a boy happened to come in close proximity. The teachers seemed to be enjoying the current atmosphere, taking their time decorating the Great Hall with the usual 12 fat pumpkins that Professor Hagrid grew behind his hut. There seemed to be little hints of the upcoming holiday everywhere, even the weather had taken a toll for the gloomy, adopting a cold mist across the grounds in the evening time.

This had always been Dominic's favorite holiday, knowing that muggle children used this night to dress up a something they were not and go trick or treating for candy. He had been brought up in a muggle family, so he remembered doing these things before he got his letter from Hogwarts. He had plenty of stories for his friends about the different things he liked to do under the guise of fun Halloween tricks, they could often be found howling with laughter at the breakfast table.

Dom found himself having to dodge a lot of his friends questions lately, it was much easier to keep them distracted with laughter. Eric had an annoying habit of finding his way back to his questioning though.

On Saturday morning he had finally managed to corner Dom by himself and was using this rare moment to finally get some answers. The conversation started off normal enough, but it wasn't long before the real topic of discussion came about "I don't get it, Dom… I thought you said you didn't care about Chloe" he started. "I don't.. or I didn't, I guess…" Dom replied with a shrug, avoiding Eric's eyes, he didn't really feel like explaining himself to somebody who couldn't understand. "So, you didn't, but now you do? Dom, everybody else is treating her like a ticking time bomb, the girl just lost her parents, she could be dangerous you know." A rare amount of worry was adopted in his voice. "We shouldn't be treating her like she's about to explode. She needs friends, other than Hanna who only gets to see her between classes… and she's not dangerous" he sighed in annoyance. "Look, it's nothing to worry about" he promised, with a smile.

It seemed Eric wasn't as willing to drop the subject as Dom had hoped, continuing "Dom, you realize that it's Chloe King, right? She's never been our friend, and lately she spends all her time behind books, she doesn't want any friends…" but Dom was no longer listening.

Pajo had just walked over, his hands in his pocket and head down. Dom was beginning to find a certain amount of comfort in the quiet guy's company. He could appreciate Eric's humor most of the time, but he had an annoying habit of bringing up difficult topics lately. "Hey, what's up Pajo?" he asked, turning and saluting Eric goodbye as he joined the shy Asian. "Hey Dom. Umm I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Pajo's voice was quiet as he fidgeted with his hand, seeming quite nervous. "Sure, what's up?" he asked, glancing over and spotting Chloe sitting in one of armchairs by the fire, reading a book. He couldn't help but notice how nicely the fire complimented her features before he was pulled back into the conversation. "I wanted to know if you could practice Dueling with me. Professor Flitwick says that I really need the practice and that you were the best person to ask. If you don't want to, I'll understand…" he added, as if softening himself for the blow. Dom couldn't help but smile "Professor Flitwick said that about me?" he felt a sense of pride shoot through him, reaching up and patting Pajo on the shoulder "of course I'll help.. We'll use the courtyard, let's meet today after lunch?" He watched as an actual smile formed across Pajo's face. "Alright, err thanks" he added before wandering off.

Chuckling to himself, Dominic turned his attention once more to the pretty female reading in by fire place. He ran his fingers through his hair before heading in her directions, stopping in front of a glass cabinet, using the reflection to make sure he looked nice enough. He noticed a group of giggling girls eyeing him in that hopeful way, it was common knowledge that he hadn't asked a girl to the ball yet. He turned back and smiled in their direction "ladies.." he said, tilting his head in their direction but continuing towards Chloe.

Moving up behind her chair, he leaned over pulling his lips close to Chloe's ear "good book?" he asked, watching as she jumped and turned towards him. She sighed, rolling her eyes, like she so normally did, but he noticed a smile accompanying the look this time and that was a step in the right direction. "Oh yeah, great book.. Although with you around, who has time to finish it" she said, in a teasing way, laying the open book across her lap. "Did you need something Dom?" she asked, picking up a note of impatience. "Well… I noticed you over here all by yourself and thought I'd ask you to lunch" he said, standing up straight and walking so that he stood in front of her. "I'm not hungry." She replied quickly "but I'm sure that there are plenty of others who would love your company.." she added, glancing to the group of girls who were watching the two very closely, before picking up her book to look for her place.

In a swift movement Dominic reached forward and slipped the book right out of her hands, and shut it. He watched as her face lit up with disbelief and anger "hey! I was reading that, give it back!" she insisted. He stuck the book behind his back and leaned forward speaking so softly, only she could hear him. "Not until you listen to me. It's been months, and the only person you'll talk to besides me, is Hanna. She's worried about you too, you know. You spend all your time hidden up here, reading.. You haven't been eating. Consider this your intervention, your coming to lunch with me." He stated, seeming to have put his foot down and unwilling to take no for an answer. "You need to rejoin the world Chloe… now please…" he offered his hand, waiting for her to take it.

She sat there, her arms crossed across her chest, anger resting within her eyes and lips. She blinked a couple of times, he could see that she was considering his words and trying to decide whether or not she wanted to fight against them. She eyed him once more, before huffing "fine.." and placing her hand in his. She allowed him to pull her out of the chair and followed him out of the portrait hole, ignoring the jealous glares that group of girls were throwing her way. They were almost to the Great Hall before she realized that he still had a hold of her hand, she pulled it away at once, blushing. The realization that they had just walked through the whole school holding hands made her stomach flutter with embarrassment. Dom stopped, glancing back towards her and smiled "come on Chloe" he insisted, waiting for her to enter the room first.

Luckily, the Great Hall wasn't too crowded yet, meaning less eyes shot in her direction. They had only just entered when Chloe heard her name, however "Chloe! Hey.." came the voice and she spotted Hanna heading in her direction. An actual smile came to her face once she recognized her friend "Hanna, hi. Sorry, I thought you might have been.. Well never mind" Hanna's eyes had that protective fire behind them at Chloe's words "are people still bothering you Chloe? I wish they'd all just get a life. Look I'm really glad you're here, I don't see you outside of class very often anymore" she said, concern obvious in her voice. "I didn't really have much of a choice" Chloe replied, glancing towards Dominic pointedly. Hanna glanced in his direction and was amazed at the amount of gratitude she felt towards somebody she usually hated. "Huh, at least he did something right. Listen, come and find me later, alright.. We need to talk" she said, glancing towards Dominic once more before heading off to her house table. Chloe agreed before turning and following Dom towards Gryffindor table

Having lunch with Dominic was an odd experience, she had almost forgotten what it was like to socialize, and there were moments where she felt out of her element. The guy had a lot of frequent visitors that liked to stop by and say hello, each of these people Dom introduced to Chloe and she'd smile. She had forgotten how easy it could be, she found that after awhile she didn't have to pretend being friendly, it came so naturally to her. She even managed to eat a few more bites than she usually did, although, she found it odd that every time she glanced away more food had had found it's way to her plate. Finally she turned to Dom, "are you trying to make me fat?" she asked, with a smile. "Of course not, it's just nice to see that you're eating something" he admitted with his own smile. She could feel the heat coming to her cheeks, he really had a way of making her blood rush "okay, well I think I'm finished" she said, not looking at him.

"Great, lets go" he said, standing and again holding his hand out to her. She sat there for a moment before placing her hand in his once again, looking confused "where are we going?" she asked as he helped her out of her seat and lead the way out of the Great Hall. "I want you to meet somebody" he replied.

"You have too many friends" she said with a smile, but following him out the front door and into the courtyard. Pajo was already waiting there, he had a cloth in one hand and was using it to polish his wand to perfection.

"Hey Pajo!" Dom called, causing the guy to look up. Slipping his wand into his pocket, Pajo stood and went to meet the two. "Hi…" he said, in a bashful manner as he glanced in Chloe's direction with a shy smile. "Hi, I'm Chloe.." she said, returning the smile. His eyes lingered upon her for a moment. "I thought Chloe might like to watch" Dom stated, glancing between the two as Pajo held his gaze, it was weird how uncomfortable he felt with Pajo looking at her in such a way. He couldn't really blame the guy, she was a pretty thing. "What am I watching?" Chloe asked, turning her gaze to Dom curiously. Dom just smiled as he lead her off to the side "you'll see. Alright, now no matter what you see, stay on the side lines, okay?" he asked, looking at her. She looked unsure for a moment before at last she gave him a nod of agreement. He ran his thumb across her cheek for a moment, loving how it made her blush before heading back to the center of the courtyard.

"Tell me when your ready, Pajo" he called out as Pajo backed up a good ten feet and suddenly looked nervous "uh… y… yeah. I'm ready" came the reply. Dom hesitated for just a second, looking unsure before he tilted his head forward in a bow, and waiting for Pajo to imitate him. He decided that he'd start off simple "ready yourself.. Expelliarmus!" he called, pointing his wand at Pajo, who panicked and instead of replying with a counter spell, squeaked as his wand flew right out of his hand and landed a few feet in front of Dom. The two of them stood there before Dom finally moved forward and picked up the wand, tossing it back to it's owner. "Lets um… let's try that again… you start this time" he allowed, moving back to his original position. Pajo's skin seemed to be darkening around his cheeks, and he looked flustered with himself, but he took a deep breath as he took his stance and shouted "Stupefy!" Dom was quick to counter "Enervate!" he called, knocking the spell away from him. The rebounded curse hit Pajo square in the chest and he flew back several feet. "Pajo!" Dom called, sprinting across the grass "are you alright?" he asked, leaning over the guys body. The spell hadn't been strong enough to knock him out, but he seemed a little dazed as Dom helped him to sit up. "We can stop now, Pajo… come on, do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" He asked, but Pajo shook his head "no, I'm fine… let's go once more Dom", he said attempting to push himself up to his feet, in a clumsy manner. "I don't think that's a good idea…" he began, before another voice came from over his shoulder "I think Dom's right Pajo… are you alright?" Chloe asked. Pajo turned his attention to her and smiled "oh, I'm fine, just need to work on my speed a little is all…" he assured her, trying to sound more confident. Once again Dom found himself slightly annoyed with the way Pajo was looking at Chloe. "Alright then", he interrupted "we can practice another time Pajo, after you've recovered from this round" he added with a smile, helping Pajo to keep his balance.


	8. First Date

**I'm sorry if this chapter took a little longer than usual. I had some difficulty writing it. I hope that it's good enough.**

**I do really wish I could get more people interested in this story.. It's my favorite and I'm working the hardest on it.**

**Please read and review. Bad review, good review, anything to know that people are reading. Things start to get a little darker in this chapter.**

**Updated: New content**

First Date:

Feeling eyes on her, Chloe glanced up from the homework she was finishing, the library was almost completely deserted accept for one slightly disgruntled looking Hanna heading in her direction. Chloe smiled as Hanna huffed to her slide and slid into a chair beside her "is everything alright, Hanna?" she asked, turning towards her friend.

"Oh.. Er yeah, fine…" she replied, a blush rising to her face, as she turned away from Chloe. Blinking, Chloe glanced around to make sure that nobody else was listening before leaning in. "You know you can talk to me, what's wrong?" she asked, worry and curiosity touching every syllable. "Its nothing, alright?" Hanna snapped, turning away again. An awkward silence followed her words before she at last turned back to face Chloe "I'm sorry it's just…" she too glanced around to make sure they were alone before turning her attention to Chloe once more "well, that masquerade ball is next week and… no one's asked me…" she admitted, her head falling. "Aw, Hanna…" Chloe cooed, putting her hand lovingly upon her friend's shoulder "it'll be okay… I'll bet somebody asks you, you're a great person. Besides, you don't need a guy to have fun, I'm going alone.." she said, with a half smile as she turned back to her stack of books.

Again there was silence before Hanna spoke "Chloe, nobody's going to ask me anything, I scare people, but you… I mean you could get a date, I mean, look at how pretty you are…" she said, with a reassuring smile. Chloe blushed at the compliment, smiling towards her best friend "you're very pretty, and wonderful Hanna, and somebody is going to see that." She finished in a determined fashion. She didn't want to remind Hanna that half the school thought that Chloe was cursed and it was unlikely that any of them would want to be seen with her at the dance, mask or no mask.

Hanna didn't seem entirely too confident in herself, but Chloe could see so much more in her friend, either way she was sure that Hanna could have a wonderful time at the ball. "Listen Hanna, I've got to go, but we should talk tomorrow. We can shop for dresses together" she promised with a grin. The two hadn't gotten to spend any real quality time like that together in a while, and Chloe found herself feeling slightly more social than she had been. Hanna returned the smile, and gave a nod "yeah that sounds like fun. So where are you going?" she asked, curiosity tugging at her. Chloe blushed slightly and refused to meet Hanna's eyes suddenly "oh… just meeting a friend. I promised I would…" she said, gathering her things. Hanna stared at Chloe for a minute, her wit just as astounding as ever "Chloe, you aren't going to meet Dominic Ferra, are you?" she asked with a suspicious sounding voice. Chloe didn't answer as she finished collecting her things, but a guilty grin had appeared on her face. "We'll talk tomorrow" she promised again before slipping out the library.

Ten minutes later, Chloe had deposited her books in her dorm room before heading back down to the courtyard, where she was already supposed to be. Dominic was there waiting for her, his hair had a windswept look about it and his face was red in places, making it obvious that he had spent the day training with his team on the quidditch field. A smile broke across his face, "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to just leave me here all night" he said, with a teasing voice. She responded with role of her eyes "I'm not that late, I was doing my homework and…" he shook his head, grinning. "You're always doing your homework" he said with a laugh. "Well, homework is important, you should know that.. You're a prefect" she said. He adopted a serious look on his face, puffing his chest out pompously and speaking in a highly snobbish voice "ah yes, homework is the very foundation of our society and as a Prefect, I do completely enforce the thought that one should spend every waking moment focusing on their boring homework assignments and blah, ah blah, blah, blah" he ended managing to keep that tone throughout most of his joke, only cracking up a bit at the end and eying Chloe to see her reaction. She had her hand to her mouth, very obviously trying not to crack up herself.

"Chloe.." he said, taking her hand in his "you don't have to hide your laughter, I know that homework is important, but you should remember that it's okay to have fun and laugh sometimes" finding her eyes with his own. She gazed back into them, seeming dumbstruck for a moment as she tried to find words. Dom had these moments where he could be so deep and heartfelt, making her wonder how often he felt he had to keep those traits hidden from his friends, they were wonderful things to possess and she simply didn't know how to tell him that without sounding like a foolish girl.

"Well, we do have another couple of hours before the sun goes down" he said, glancing up to the sky before turning his attention to her once again. He puffed out his chest again, adopting that same snobby accent as before "I would be most obliged if you would accompany me on an afternoon stroll" as he offered her his arm. She giggled whole heartedly at his silly impressions, taking his arm "why, I'd be delighted" she replied, batting eyelashes as the two started off towards the lake.

There were heads turning in their direction, wondering about the sight they were witnessing, Chloe's arm in Dom's as they walked across the green lawns of Hogwarts, talking and laughing with each other. It appeared as if they might have been on a date, but really it was hard to tell, Dominic had never really seemed the romantic type, while Chloe always seemed much too shy. There was no denying that the two were enjoying each other's company as they found a spot by the lake, close enough that they could have dipped their toes in the water if they desired.

Chloe hadn't felt so relaxed in the longest time, she could focus on the good things when she was around Dominic because he seemed so eager to point them out to her. He was like a sort of bright sunshine that found a way to brighten her most cloudy days. He seemed so genuinely interested in her life, the things that made her who she was. At first, she wasn't sure if she liked all of his questions, but she had never known someone who really wanted to get to know her. They talked about simple things, favorite color, favorite class, weirdest teachers, he made it so easy to forget about all the bad things that had happened to her recently. This thought had just crossed Chloe's mind when she let out a slight shiver. It felt as if the temperature had just dropped several degrees, worst than that, she felt as if her lungs were suddenly full of ice water. Everything had gone strangely quiet and the light around them was being sucked away. There was a plunge of fear within Chloe's stomach as she recognized these symptoms, but that realization was starting to disappear as something else began to manifest within her mind.

The grounds of Hogwarts was drifting away, instead she found herself back home, her parents were sitting there and there was a crash in the kitchen. Her mother stood and went to investigate, there was a gasp and words "what are you doing here? Get out!" and then a crash. She felt her father grab her around the waist as she began to scream and fight against him. "No! No! Mom! Mom!" she screamed. She couldn't handle it, she couldn't listen to this happening again, knowing that her mother was about to be murdered and her father permanently disabled. In reality, Chloe had collapsed to the ground, flailing as she screamed and sobbed, jerking uncontrollably as if she were having some sort of seizure. There were others screaming and running back towards the castle, a few who were also incapacitated by the awful images they saw in their heads. Dominic was knelt by Chloe's side, trying desperately to wake her up.

"Chloe! Chloe, come on! Snap out of it! You're here with me, you're safe!" he said, trying to pull her back, but to no effect. He glanced up, watching as a group of hooded creatures known as Dementors were gliding across the grounds. Students were attempting to help those who couldn't move, while at the same time trying not to fall under the Dementor's affects themselves. He too attempted this, pulling Chloe up into his arms, but his task was made difficult due to her screaming and flailing, making him afraid that he might drop her. "It'll be okay Chloe" he promised as he turned to start towards the school, only to be stopped in his tracks. Two dementors were gliding across the grounds, moving towards him, he could hear their ragged breathing as they closed in on him, leaving Dominic without an escape. The lake was directly behind him and they were too close for him to slip by, he carefully slipped Chloe's body to the ground and pulled out his wand. His face was stark white and he was shivering, but he still managed to keep himself calm enough to keep on his feet. He tried to think of his happiest memory, there were plenty to choose from as he selected a more recent memory holding his wand aloft, he shouted "Expecto Patronum!" but nothing happened, vapors didn't even appear out of his wand. He had never been able to perform the spell properly, always figuring that he simply needed to be face to face with a need for the spell, but even now that he needed it the most, he just couldn't manage it.

Perhaps his happy memory wasn't strong enough, he thought, taking a deep breath and coming up with a new memory as the two dementors closed in, "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted again, and again, nothing happened. He could feel his knees buckling under him as these creatures proximity was sucking all of his energy away. His vision was blurring in and out and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his stance when another voice bellowed out "Expect Patronum!" a brilliant flash of light erupted nearby, and the dementors were forced to fall back as the patronus charged them down. It took Dominic a minute to realize that the bright light was a proud stallion, galloping across the grounds at it's owners command, rescuing students.

The teachers were bounding out across the grounds, each brandishing their own patronus taking fast control of the situation. "Mr. Ferra? Are you alright?" came the familiar voice of Professor McGonnagal as she rushed to his side, noticing Chloe laying at his feet. "I'm fine Professor, but Chloe…" he knelt down, noticing how still Chloe had gone. He studied her face for a moment before running his hand along her cheek softly "Chloe? It's over.." he said, his voice soft. She let out a soft whimper before her eyes fluttered open, it took her a moment before she gasped and sat up, her entire body was shivering and she was glancing around wildly "what happened! Where are they?!"

It was Professor McGonnagal that placed her hand delicately upon Chloe's shoulder "everything is alright. Mr. Ferra? Would you mind escorting her to the hospital wing?" she asked, turning her attention to Dominic. There was no hesitation from him as he took Chloe's hands in his, kneeling "do you think you can stand, Chloe?" he asked, she looked frightened and shaken up, but she nodded and managed to get onto her feet with his help. Her legs felt strangely like jelly, and found Dominic's assistance more than helpful as she leaned heavily upon him for now.

A crowd had already formed in the Entrance Hall as they stepped through the doors, many of them trying to figure out what had happened, some with wands out in case they'd have to defend themselves. Chloe and Dom were among the first to come in, the crowd parted, making way for them to get by, but there was also a lot of fighting so that everybody could see what had happened.

Chloe's eyes fell to the ground in embarrassment, "I wish they'd stop staring" she whispered, feeling her face flush slightly. "A lot of them can't help themselves Chloe, when their confronted with such a beautiful creature, it's natural for everybody to want to see.." he said, a smile on his face. It took her a minute to realize what it was he had just said before she paused. The two were on the second floor now, and it was deserted, most of the student body in the Entrance Hall below. "What are you talking about?" she asked in a slightly confused tone. He shook his head, smiling "you act like you've never seen yourself in the mirror before Chloe.." he said, continuing towards the Hospital Wing. "So, I guess that wasn't the best first date you've been on, huh?" he asked, refusing to look at her, for fear of what he might see.

Chloe was still trying to figure out what he meant by never having looked in a mirror, had he just called her beautiful? Surely not, Chloe was no more pretty than any other girl, in fact she'd be willing to say that there was nothing special about her at all, really. Her eyes widened at his next sentence, and she turned to look at, surely thinking this was nothing more than a joke, to lighten to mood after that attack "first date?" she asked as they finally made it to the Hospital Wing. He stopped her just before they opened the door, leaning in so that he could whisper softly into her ear "I promise to make our next date worth your time, Miss King.." he said, placing a soft kiss on her cheek before pulling back and opening the door. Ignoring the look of shock on Chloe's face, this, however, was the first thing that Madam Pomfrey noticed "oh, the poor girls in shock! Bring her here straight away, I have some chocolate waiting."


	9. The Room of Requirements

**Wow guys! Thanks for all of the comments, it's great to know there's more than one person reading my stuff!**

**I'm REALLY sorry for how long it's taking. I started a new job this week and haven't had a lot of time. Look forward to the next chapter, big stuff is coming! Please R&R!**

Room of Requirement:

The days to follow the dementor attack had everybody on a high stress alert, students began traveling in packs with their wands out, and classes that were normally held outside were moved indoors until the grounds and forests could be searched for any more of these horrible creatures. Most of Monday's classes were put on hold while the teachers discussed the attack and insisted on going over the signs of a dementor attack, and how to avoid being a victim. Professor McGonagall spent her class insisting that there was no reason for alarm and that the Ministry was already looking into the possible reasons behind the attack. She explained that the lessons were to prepare students to defend themselves in case something like this were to happen again.

Chloe spent the next few days wishing she knew a disillusionment charm, or maybe had an invisibility cloak as heads turned in her direction no matter where she went. The news that Chloe had been one of those attacked had spread so quickly that by the time she got out of the hospital wing, the entire school knew. A constant whispering sound followed her down the halls as she passed, all of them wondering what happened, but none of them knowing her well enough to ask without sounding careless. The rumor that Chloe might have been cursed were beginning to come up again, people from her own house began turning in the other direction whenever they saw her coming, as if afraid that crossing her path might cause their deaths.

Chloe had gone back to avoiding them all by occupying her usual corner in the common room, and hiding behind a book, or else busy herself with her schoolwork. These rumors didn't seem to deter Dominic from her thought, finding time every day to spend with her. It was rare that he actually let her sit there in silence though, choosing to distract her in any way he could think. It seemed he had set a new personal goal, wanting to make Chloe smile as often as possible, and despite her best efforts to ignore his silly antics, she simply couldn't help herself sometimes.

The dance was approaching quickly and the excitement was buzzing around the school, it was the only thing to keep morale up after the dementor attack. There had been a fear that the ball might be canceled because of it, but the teachers decided that it was best to continue on as if the attack were nothing more than a bizarre accident. Most of the students seemed ready to accept that answer, rather than believing any alternative, which could mean they were in more danger than they wanted to believe.

Girls could still be found bunched in groups, laughing and giggling with each other, talking about the dresses they were going to wear, while guys who might have wanted to ask them to attend often hovered nearby waiting for an opportunity to get one of them alone. Chloe was never part of these groups, not that she'd be welcomed, but she still didn't have a date and it was unlikely that she'd acquire one within the next two days. Still, whenever Hanna was around she'd adopt the proper attitude, acting as if this was going to be exciting and fun, for nobody had asked Hanna either.

Chloe found she was getting much better at pretending to be happy when she really wasn't. She wanted Hanna to have a good time, she deserved it and if that meant that Chloe had to go and pretend to have a good time, so be it. She had even talked Hanna into ordering a gown from a catalog one of the other girls had left laying in the common room. Of course, this wasn't a possibility for Chloe, after her parents attack, their Gringott's account had been entrusted to her aunt and she hadn't been able to collect any money before school had started. Hanna insisted that she could buy Chloe's dress for her and that if it made Chloe feel better about the gesture, she could pay Hanna back when she had the money, but Chloe refused. She simply couldn't accept so much from Hanna, especially when she really couldn't be honest with herself that she'd enjoy the occasion. She promised Hanna that she'd figure something out, maybe she'd be able to do something with one of the dresses she already owned.

It was after this discussion that she headed back to Gryffindor tower with the intention of digging through the clothes she had in the hopes of finding something appropriate. She realized that she'd need to locate a mask as well as it was supposed to be a masquerade ball and entrance was only granted to those who had a mask.

She had just climbed through the portrait hole when a second year boy walked towards her looking tentative. He refused to meet her eyes and he spoke to the ground mostly "erm.. Miss King?" he asked. Chloe raised a brow, looking a little confused "yes?" she asked slowly, wondering what was going on. The boy fidgeted for a bit before clearing his throat and saying "Dominic Ferra would like you to meet him on the 7th floor" he recited as if he had memorized the words. He waited for Chloe to acknowledge that the message had been passed, which she did by a short nod before running off to a group of friends who were waiting nearby who all started talking animatedly with each other, glancing back towards the older girl, talking about how lucky the boy was to be alive, no doubt. Chloe stood there for a moment looking unsure of what to do, "the 7th floor?" she asked herself, wondering what was so special about the 7th floor. She considered ignoring the request and just continuing up to her room, but her curiosity was getting the better of her, with a soft growl to herself, she turned around and headed right back out of the portrait.

It didn't take long to get to the 7th floor corridor, it wasn't far from the Gryffindor tower, after all, but there was more than just one hall on the 7th floor and the 2nd year hadn't been very specific about where it was she was supposed to be meeting Dominic. She wandered down the main hall first, glancing around "Dominic?" she asked, her eyes scanning side halls as she passed for any signs of movements. The thought that this all could have been some sort of trap ran through her head for a second, but that was a silly thought, why would a second year from her own house lead her to a trap? She reasoned with herself, but her imagination was running and she could suddenly think of plenty of reasons, or realize that there were ways that the young boy could have been tricked into giving her the information maybe. "Chloe?" came a soft voice from behind her, causing a shriek of surprise to escape from Chloe's lips as she jumped and whirled around, pulling her wand out and pointing it right at Dom's face. She stood there for a moment, with Dom standing before her, his hands up to show he meant her no harm before she lowered her wand, breathing heavily "oh Dom.. You scared me!" she said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I'm sorry" he replied with a soft smile "I didn't mean to, I am glad that you came though.." he said.

She stood there for a moment, feeling embarrassed for reacting in such a way, she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she slid the wand back into her pocket. "So… why did you want me to meet you here?" she asked, trying to distract herself from her embarrassment, glancing along the empty corridor. The smile on his face turned to excitement "I wanted to show you something special, something I've never shown anyone.." he told her, reaching forward and taking her hand in his. He had an odd habit of doing this, but she didn't pull away, allowing him to lead her back along the corridor she had just come from. He stopped just in front of a large tapestry that depicted a man attempting to teach a group of trolls ballet. She frowned slightly, this wasn't all that special was it? She turned to him and realized that he wasn't facing the tapestry, but the wall opposite, or… she thought it had been a wall. Turning to see what he was looking at, she realized that there was a door there, had there been a door there before? She couldn't remember "are we supposed to go inside?" she asked softly, sounding a bit nervous.

He turned to her, his eyes finding hers fixating her in a weird way, his eyes were a pretty green in color, not even noticing just how fixated he was in her brilliant blue ones. "You need to trust me Chloe" he said in that soft voice. She wanted to trust him, but that wall was difficult to break ever since the past summer, she bit into her bottom lip, looking unsure. "At least let me show you that you can trust me.." he offered his hand, giving her that option. She glanced towards the door, wanting to know what was on the other side, and Dominic made it so easy to want to trust him. Finally she lifted her hand and placed it in his "alright.." she agreed, turning to face the door as he reached for the handle.

At first she wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her, she had been expecting a classroom maybe, a broom closet or one of the more common rooms you could find around the castle, but this? It was as if somebody took her minds deepest desires and built a room based on them. The walls were white with blue accents, hearts decorated the room here and there, a couch was placed against one corner while a great tapestry bed took up another and yet there was still so much room where there were trinkets and other useful objects. There were pictures of her friends and loved ones everywhere waving to her from the their framed photos, she even recognized the familiar black figure of her cat, Taylor, sprawled across the bed fast asleep. "Do you like it?" came that soft voice again, she had almost forgotten that she wasn't alone, she couldn't pull her eyes away, for fear that it might disappear if she looked away for too long "it's.. amazing" she replied in pure awe. "Dominic, where are we?" she asked.

"I've been calling it the Room of Desires, I found it in my 3rd year and it's really been quite useful. It's a room that produces whatever you might need the most, you simply ask and the room delivers.." he explained. "I don't think I'm not the only one who knows about it though, but I've never told anyone that I know about it… until now" he commented, glancing around the room and then back to Chloe as she searched the room with her own brilliant eyes. "The Room of Desires?" she asked, glancing around "so.. can you see the same thing that I see?" she asked, finally turning her eyes to him. He grinned and nodded "oh yes, it's a beautiful vision Chloe.. I asked for something that would make you happy, something that would touch your deepest desires. This is your room Chloe, I know that things have been hard, and I thought maybe if you had someplace to go where you can be yourself.." arms were thrown around him before he could finish, she had jumped up into his arms and he was quick to wrap his arms around her, holding her tightly. It took a minute before he realized that his shoulder was starting to become soggy "Chloe?" he asked, sounding worried "are you crying?" he asked, pulling her back gently so that he could see her face, and sure enough her eyes were watery and her cheeks were damp with tears. "I.. I'm s.. sorry" she sniffled, turning away "I.. I love it, you r.. really didn't h.. have to" she said, feeling slightly overwhelmed. "I know I didn't have to Chloe, but I wanted to, you deserve so much better than what you have. I'll leave you alone now, I won't come in here unless you want me to.." he promised, turning to leave.

"No, wait.." she said, turning and reaching forward to take his hand in hers, giving it the slightest tug to keep him from leaving. His hand wrapped around hers as he turned back towards her "you don't want me to leave?" he asked. She shook her head, sniffling again "don't leave me alone.." she requested. He moved closer, pulling her against him and resting his head against the top of hers, speaking gently "I won't leave you alone Chloe, not as long as you want me.." he promised. She turned her glistening eyes up to his, she could feel her cheeks turning red again from his words "really?" she asked, searching his eyes as if trying to decide whether he meant it. "Really Chloe.. I'm going to take care of you from now on. If you'll let me.." he finished. She stood there for a minute "Dom I.. I can't believe you'd really want to.." she admitted, her head falling.

"What are you talking about Chloe? Why wouldn't I want to? You are amazing, and beautiful and sweet, how can you not see that? I want to take care of you.." he vowed. "I also.." he paused, that familiar grin coming back "wonder if you could do me the honor of going to the ball with me?" he asked. He held the smile in place, though there was now something else mixed with it, nerves maybe? Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing, he was Dominic Ferra, one of the most popular guys in school, Gryffindor quidditch hero, how could he want her? She took so long to figure things out that his smile was beginning to fade and worry was beginning to take over, was she going to say no? "Chloe?" he asked, searching her eyes before at last she let out a soft nod, disbelief still obvious on her face "y.. yes.." she answered, a smile slowly taking it's place upon her face. He whooped in triumph before pulling her into a tight hug and placing another kiss on her cheek. "I promise to make it the best night of your life Chloe" he said, with that lovely grin on his face. Chloe could see what the excitement was about now and why all those girls had spent so much time whispering and giggling, though of course Hanna did run through her mind, especially as she spotted a picture of her best friend on one of the little tables and she wondered if she would be as thrilled at the idea that Chloe had found a date, while she hadn't.


	10. The Belle of the Ball  Part 1

**I wanted to try and deliver this chapter a little earlier than usual as a special thanks to everybody whose been following my story and leaving reviews for me to read.**

**This is the event that everybody's been waiting for. **

**Warning: The following chapter does have violence and possible death, although there will be no gore due to the T rating.**

The Belle of the Ball Part 1:

With excitement at an all time high, the day everybody was so eager for arrived at last, the Great Hall was buzzing with anticipation that morning, girls chatting about their gowns with other girls and discussing their dates. Chloe had considered skipping breakfast all together, she really was too busy to eat anything, she still hadn't found anything appropriate to wear, and she was running out of time. Still, she had other reasons for making an appearance that morning, she hadn't had an opportunity to talk to Hanna about Dominic yet, and she really felt like she needed that time with her best friend.

Hanna was easy enough to spot, as she was near the Hufflepuff table, her hands on her hips and that sharp mother's look in her eyes as she scolded a boy for something he must have done. "If I catch it again, I'm going to be taking house points next time.." was what Hanna was saying as Chloe came up behind her. "Hanna?" she asked, smiling slightly as the girl turned around, her face softening at one "oh, Chloe.. Hey.." the Hufflepuff took quick advantage of Hanna's distraction, escaping away further down the table away from the cranky Ravenclaw prefect. Chloe could tell that Hanna was letting the nerves of this dance getting to her, her face was pale and she seemed really fidgety "are you okay?" she asked, looking her friend over in concern, Hanna shrugged "yeah just you know.. Are you sure we should be going? We could always just spend the night catching up on our homework.." she suggested, a look of hopefulness slipping onto her face. Chloe frowned slightly "Hanna, I.. well… somebody asked me…" she admitted, her eyes falling guiltily to the ground.

There was silence for a moment, Chloe refusing to look at Hanna before she heard a sharp intake a breath, causing her stomach to churn, had she just made Hanna cried? She didn't want to look, then there was an outburst from Hanna that made Chloe jump as she cried out, it wasn't sorrow though, but excitement. Finally looking to see her best friend was smiling at Chloe, a look of pride in her eyes "Chloe?! You have a date?! Ugh, why didn't you tell me sooner! This changes everything… please tell me you found a dress?" she asked, ignoring the eyes that were turning towards them due to the sudden outburst. "Well… not exactly, but I…" but Hanna was no longer listening as she grabbed Chloe's hand and began leading her back out of the room. "Wait.. Hanna, wait.." she said, as they began heading up the stairs, causing Hanna to pause and glance back, looking slightly impatient "I'm a little confused, I well… your happy that I have a date?" she asked, looking unsure, wondering if this was just an act to keep Chloe from feeling bad. A smile came across Hanna's face as she took a step closer "Chloe, you should never be afraid of hurting my feelings with good news. After everything that's happened, nobody deserves it more than you.. Now we're going to spend the day making each other beautiful, and having a good time, alright?" tears glistened in Chloe's eyes before she pulled her friend into a hug "I love you Hanna" she cooed before Hanna was once again leading her up the stairs.

Several hours later Chloe was standing in front of a mirror, slightly pale in the face but otherwise she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she began to wonder if perhaps the reflection had been altered in some way to reflect something much more beautiful than she was used to. The girls had come to Chloe's room with the intention of finding something for Chloe to wear, but both were surprised to find that a gown was already waiting for her, having been delivered just after she had left to find Hanna. A note had been attached to the delicate fabric informing her that the dress had once belonged to her mother, in fact, it had been worn at her parents wedding. Her aunt had been the one to send it, believing that Chloe should wear it to the ball, and so she was. The bodice of the dress was a white corset with a crystal beaded lining around her waist and a sweat-heart neck line to accentuate her bust. The skirt flowed out around her in several layers of chiffon silk, this also had crystal beading along parts of the pleats, causing the dress to sparkle as she moved about in the light. The lining of the dress was made from gold threading which helped accent the lace work. It was the finest dress Chloe had ever laid eyes on, and knowing it had once belonged to her mother made it special in a way that no other dress could have compared.

Hanna had worked some magic on her hair, managing to straighten it into these long silky locks before pulling it up into this elegant bun and topping it off with a crystal lined tiara. They hadn't used a lot of make-up, only enough to accent her brilliant blue eyes, and this is what Chloe was left to take in. It was enough to take her breath away, she could see her mother wearing this dress, imagine how lovely she must have looked in it and then seeing herself, it was too much. "Don't you mess up your make up.." came Hanna's voice from behind her as she finished the last touches of her own make-up. Hanna was equally breath-taking in Chloe's eyes, wearing a dress of pale blue with silver accents along the linings. It accented her long legs in a way that was sure to catch a few guy's attentions once amongst them downstairs. She had swept her hair all to one side, pinning it so that the elegant curls toppled down over her shoulder before pulling on the pale blue mask that also had the silver accents. "Don't forget your mask" Hanna reminded Chloe, picking up the pure white mask with the crystal accents, and placing it over Chloe's face before taking a step back, her eyes sparkling in pure awe. "You look like Cinderella.." she informed her, somebody Chloe had never heard of but she smiled "is that a good thing?" she asked, making Hanna laugh, nodding "a very good thing" she assured her before they left the room at last.

Dominic was waiting for Chloe in the common room, talking to Eric while he waited, his back was to the stairs, so it was Eric who noticed the two ladies first. His jaw dropped as his eyes landed upon Chloe and he motioned for Dominic to look. Dom turned and his eyes grew wider as he spotted the girl coming down the stairs towards him, she simply lit up the room in a way that she wasn't used to. Other girls were turning to look at the breathtaking display before them, although Chloe was sure that they all looked just as stunning. Hanna wore this smug look of satisfaction on her face, knowing that she had done her job well.

Dom moved towards the stairs, meeting Chloe at the bottom of them, his eyes taking her in as he offered her his hand, she placed hers into it and he brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. She smiled, a blush coming to her face and he smiled back "you look… stunning" he said, his eyes roaming her entire body once more before landing on her eyes through the mask. "You are going to be making heads turn tonight" he assured her as Eric came up, offering a hand to Hanna, after all, she didn't look like she normally did, either. "I doubt that.." Chloe replied, shaking her head as they left the common room and began making their way through the school. "You shouldn't doubt yourself, and trust me, all eyes are going to be on you…" he promised as they made their way across the Entrance Hall. Students were coming from all different directions, and heading into the Great Hall, on more than one occasion eyes would fall upon Chloe and mouths would fall agape at how amazing she looked, she tried her best to ignore it though, wanting to enjoy her time with Dominic.

Once they entered the Great Hall, she marveled at how amazing it looked, it's usual twelve enormous pumpkins had been carved and light flickered from within them as if giant candles had been placed inside. The ceiling depicted a perfectly clear and starry night while live bats fluttered about trying to catch what looked like fireflies that were moving about the room. The four long tables had been taken out and replaced with smaller round tables that students could sit at. The middle of the floor had been taken up by a dance floor, multicolored lights were flashing across this, although nobody was actually dancing just yet. The teacher's long table had also been removed and in it's place stood a platform, upon which a live band was playing for the students enjoyment.

Dominic lead Chloe to a table where Eric and Hanna joined them followed by Pajo and a couple of others who hadn't brought dates. Chloe offered a smile towards Pajo as he sat down, noticing how nervous the poor guy looked, he kept glancing around every few moments, clearly uncomfortable with things around him. "How are you Pajo?" she asked, her kind voice reaching to him over the music. He blinked at her for a moment, taking in her stunning appearance and then smiling slightly "oh, I'm fine" he told her, though he really didn't look it. "You look amazing Chloe, I didn't realize it was you under the mask" he commented with a smile. She grinned back her thanks before Dominic leaned in "would you like to dance with me?" he asked. She turned to look at him before glancing towards the still empty dance floor "but nobody else is dancing…" she replied. "Exactly…" he said, standing and offering her his hand once again, she blushed glancing around the table as Hanna and Eric grinned towards her, Hanna encouraging her. Hesitating she finally took Dom's hand and let herself be lead to the dance floor, though she looked quite nervous once she was there. So many people were beginning to stare, some of them mesmerized by her dress, others smiling at her assumed bravery "Dominic, everybody's staring" she whispered, clearly uncomfortable. "Everybody? Chloe, all I care about is you, stop trying so hard to blend in with the crowd, you were born to stand out, look at you. You're a natural leader, be proud of all you are" he finished with that priceless grin, and she couldn't help but to smile back. It was as if nobody else mattered, she was here in his arms dancing with him, she hadn't even noticed that others had followed their lead and were dancing around them. Even Hanna was on the dance floor with Eric, still at this moment, Chloe only had eyes for Dom.

After a while the slow songs were taken over by something much more upbeat and the dance floor was beginning to turn into something resembling a concert hall. Dominic lead Chloe away from the crowding students back to the table, it was clear that they were both enjoying themselves, and Chloe was thrilled to see that Hanna was having a good time as well. She noticed that Pajo had disappeared, assuming that he had either joined the table on the dance floor, or else called it a night. She was fanning herself now as she took her seat, Dominic noticing this leaned in "are you thirsty?" he asked, there was no hesitation in her nodding yes. He smiled "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere" he said before he slipped off into the crowd.

**Writer's Note:**

**The chapter wound up being a lot longer than I originally met, do I decided to break this chapter into two parts.**

**As for my reader's questions. I work as a professional hair designer, it does keep me pretty busy, but I also use my down time to work on this story. Please continue to R&R, this is really my favorite story to write by far and I hope I continue to capture your attention!**

**Enjoy!**

**Evee**


	11. The Belle of the Ball  Part 2

**Thank you for your patients and now: part two, enjoy!**

**Updated!**

**Warning: The following chapter does have violence and possible death, although there will be no gore due to the T rating.**

The Belle of the Ball part 2:

Dominic made his way through the crowded room, stopping every now and then to talk to a friend, or else comment on a mask, his own mask earning a few appreciative compliments as well. He stopped at the refreshment table where there was an overwhelming amount of food and drinks to select from, the house elves were obviously busy keeping it well supplied for the party. He selected a couple of bottles of butterbeer before heading back across the floor, dodging this person or that, wanting to get back to his spectacular date. A rare frown touched his lips though as he realized the table he had left her at was empty, he hesitated, glancing through the surrounding crowd, wondering if Hanna had dragged her back onto the dance floor.

He began moving through the crowd in hopes of finding either Chloe or Hanna, surely this was nothing more than a little mix up. He stopped as a girl wearing a dark green mini-dress and a black mask stepped in his way, her raven hair surrounding the dark mask in elegant curls, she smiled and Dominic recognized those dark eyes. "Hello Hestia, you are looking lovely this evening…" he commented, glancing around while he spoke to her. "If you're looking for Chloe, she's not here" she told him with that knowing smile. Dom eyed her for a moment "what do you mean she's not here? Of course she is, she came with me…" he said. "Oh I know that, I saw you two enter. I really don't get it Dom, the most popular guy in school and you choose the weakest girl possible?" she tutted, shaking her head as if disappointed. "It's not a competition Hestia, and I don't think she's weak at all. There's just something special about her…" he tried to explain, a smile coming to his face at the thought of it. Hestia blinked a couple of times "I'm sure it doesn't hurt that she's pretty, she's brain washed you into thinking she's special, but she's not… and I really did see her leave a few minutes ago. She was with a guy in a mask" she offered with that same teasing smile. Dom paused "she left with… someone else?" he asked in slight disbelief. "Mhmm, I suppose that leaves you free to dance." she finished with a victorious smile.

Dom opened his mouth about to respond when the music stopped, more than a few students were glancing around in confusion, turning towards the band, most of who had quit playing their instruments. A few students protested loudly at their sudden decision to stop, other's questioned the band, but the answer made itself known soon enough. It was less than a second later that a dark distorted voice rang through the castle walls, it filled the hall as several students began looking around to locate it's source. "The time has come for retribution, enemies of strong blood will pay for their insolence. The Dumbledore's Army was once a strong alliance of young witch's and wizards who sought the downfall of the greatest Dark Lord of our time. A mission that was found successful with the alliance of the group 'Order of the Phoenix'. Those involved have been found guilty of murder, but there are plenty within this school who are equally guilty by blood. You can not wash yourselves from the sins of your relations, so that you know it is no fault of my own, nor my informants that you must die tonight. I suggest that the rest of you stay out of our way, or else prepare to fall." the voice continued to ring in their heads as names were being called out, people who were in some way directly connected.

Dominic remembered that letter he had received a few weeks ago, recalling the information it held, but he also knew that it was impossible that anyone apart from him could have gotten hold of that information. He needed to find Chloe now, he turned towards the door while the room was turning to chaos "wait Dom, where are you going?" came Hestia's voice as she started after him.

There were several gasps of horror from those he was leaving behind, enough to cause the two of them to pause and look back for the source. Several students were pointing towards the ceiling as something appeared to be falling from the sky towards them. A crash rattled the room as the object made contact and broke through the wood and glass disconnecting the outside from inside. There were even more screams as students began to run as the enormous figure landed with a thud in a massive bloody heap on the ground. Dominic could make out a mane of shaggy black hair and a massive hand of what used to belong to Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He drew back in horror, tears stinging his eyes, Hagrid had been a dear friend and a hero. "Come on!" he barked at Hestia, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room as several dark figures began to make themselves known in the Great Hall. Spells were being shot in every direction as older students attempted to defend themselves and each other, it was difficult seeing as a good majority of them hadn't brought their wand.

The two ducked just in time to avoid a curse that had been shot in their direction as they ran out into the Entrance Hall. "Outside" Dominic instructed as they ran to the door, him pulling his own wand out as they went. The last of the names were just being called out, that dark voice still echoing inside of their heads, even out here, "and Dominic Ferra" the voice finished, causing the both of them to pause. Hestia blinked, looking towards Dom "Dominic?" she asked, looking fearful. He shook his head, eyes wide "I… I don't know, I'm not, I mean… I can't be, ugh. It doesn't matter right now! Unless you want to turn on me…" he said, eyeing her but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking out across the grounds were several men in dark masks were starting to close in on them. "How did they all get here?" she asked, knowing the school's defenses all too well as she slid her wand out, she wasn't foolish enough to be caught without it.

Meanwhile:

Chloe had been waiting for Dominic to return, occasionally saying hello to this person or that, or graciously accepting a compliment about her dress. She had lost the sight of Hanna in the crowd, but she knew her friend was having a good time, so she was happy about that. A few seconds hadn't passed before an older gentleman came up to her wearing a dark mask and a smile. "Hello Chloe…" he had said, his voice sounding oddly distorted. Chloe glanced back up to him, wondering if he was perhaps from a different house, or even a teacher from a class she didn't have, it was hard to tell with the mask he was wearing "oh, hello..." she replied, smiling politely, trying to ignore her discomfort. "You look exceptionally lovely tonight, Miss King" he said, stepping even closer, she could feel heat radiating from his body. Chloe felt a slight shiver run down her spine from how close he was standing "oh uh, thank you I…" she was trying to think of an excuse to leave him there. "I was just wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" the man asked, holding his hand out for her to take. She could feel heat beginning to rise into her cheeks "oh I uh… I'm waiting for Dominic to get back so I probably shouldn't" she replied, beginning to feel even more uncomfortable, wishing that Dom would hurry back already. The man's smile turned slightly more dangerous, his arm shifting around her body, until she felt something against her back, "now Chloe, I am disappointed in you, the polite thing to say is: yes, I would love to dance…" he was speaking slowly in a slightly threatening manner. "P-please, just leave me alone…" she whimpered.

"You don't want to be too stupid with me Miss King, that is my wand on your back after all…" he warned, she gasped, her eyes wide. "Yes, that's what I thought. Now, if you would be so kind, we should probably be leaving now, unless of course you'd rather see your date get killed" he whispered placing his hand against Chloe's chin and directing her eyes towards the buffet table where another man in a similar black mask was watching the two, waiting for a signal to attack Dominic's back. "There, so you see, it's so much better if you just come with me, pretty girl" he continued to spin his silky words into her ears.

She hadn't had much of a choice as she was lead out of the Great Hall and out the front door, at which point her hands were grabbed and forced behind her back. She tried to scream but a silencing charm was put on her so she couldn't make any noise. Ropes shot out from the end of the masked man's wand, twisting around her waist, arms and legs to keep her from struggling. "That's better, come on sweetie" he stated as he put his arm around her torso and threw her over his shoulder. The two hid just inside the dense trees of the Forbidden Forest. There was a long rip down the skirt of the dress and her hair was beginning to fall out of the elegant bun, black lines running down her face from crying. She was set back on the ground and gently pushed back into one of the trees before a second pair of hands were placed around her waist, she tried to pull away from the touch, but she was held in place as a second rope was tied around her waist and chest, binding her to the tree.

Another man appeared beside her, this one wasn't wearing a mask, but was eyeing her in the most sadistic way, he moved close to her "well aren't you a pretty one, you look so… tasty" he growled with a smile, leaning even closer he sniffed "oooh, you're mine" he said, before running his tongue along her cheek. "Paton!" the man in the mask spat angrily, causing the second to turn "you know she's off limits" he hissed. The one called Paton growled angrily "why should I listen to you? I'll do what I like with her…" he finished, turning his attention back to Chloe. "No! We need the boyfriend to see her alive" the other one warned.

It was at that moment that the front doors to the castle burst open and Dominic and Hestia came hurtling down the stairs. Chloe's eyes widened as she struggled against her ropes trying to work her voice again. She needed to warn Dominic, it was all a trap, they were going to kill him and she couldn't let it happen. There was movement all around her as several of the figures, masked and unmasked moved in, including Paton. A minute went by before a flash of green could be seen, she watched as Dominic grabbed the girl he was with and dived behind a pillar. The green flash made contact and the pillar exploded with the impact, a scream escaped Chloe's mouth "no Dom!" it took her a minute to realize that her voice was working again. A chuckle was heard beside her "now, by all means, scream, let Dominic know you're here" he said, placing his hand gently against her throat and lifting her head up. "Go ahead, scream" Chloe gulped against his hand but refused to do what she was told.

The man sighed "oh Chloe, you've always been so difficult" he reached up, tugging his mask off, revealing all of those muffled features. Chloe gasped her eyes full of hurt from realizing the betrayal. It was Professor Hancroff, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Mmm, surprised my dear? Yes, I suppose you would be. How do you think we managed to infiltrate such a guarded school so easily? Well, we had help from the inside of course, over a dozen working inside the school as a student, teacher or faculty member and well, tonight might just be your last. Perhaps it will teach you a lesson in choosing your friends more wisely…" he commented, glancing across the grounds as Dom and Hestia were still fighting with the group of Dark Wizards.

There was a scream as a flash of light hit the girl and she toppled, Dom ran to her side while Chloe struggled to free herself. "Hmm, it seems your boyfriend is a little preoccupied with another woman. We should do something about that, don't you think?" He asked, turning towards the tied up girl. "If you aren't going to scream for me, then I have no other choice but to make you scream" he chuckled to himself as he pulled out his wand. "Just think of this as the greatest Dark Arts lesson you could ever have. Crucio!" he hissed dangerously. The spell hit and it felt as if her entire body were on fire, she couldn't help herself as she screamed with unbearable pain. Her body pulled tightly against the ropes as she wriggled and writhed in agony, tears running down her eyes as she continued to scream. After a few seconds, although to Chloe it felt like an eternity, the pain stopped and she fell against her binding ropes panting for breath. "Oh, that was fun, don't you think?" he asked, glancing towards the shivering girl. She was pale and looked as if she might be sick, he frowned, his eyes flashing dangerously "come now Chloe, don't be rude, you're supposed to answer when the teacher asks a question. Perhaps you need a review. Crucio!" he said again, and for the second time that horrible painful sensation swept through her body as she screamed out against the pain. Sobbing as she writhed painfully against the ropes once more, blind to the bruises and cuts they were causing upon her skin due to her forced struggles.

When the pain stopped again, Chloe's body fell forward, simply unable to hold itself up, but instead of being caught by the ropes binding her, she fell against the cold grass. It felt oddly good against her burning skin as she lay there shivering violently. Hancroff watched as the ropes binding her fell loose, "it would seem there might be a rat amongst us, don't you think Chloe? Where are you hiding rat? You cut her loose and then leave her here defenseless against me?" he turned towards Chloe, kneeling down and grabbing her by the hair, pulling her up to her feet. She whimpered in pain as she pulled at his hand "ropes were never good enough for you Chloe, oh no… you're a lady, afterall, you probably want something shiny around your body. I won't leave you wanting !" thick chains shot out of his wand this time and began to wrap around her arms, torso and legs. These were heavy against her body and there were places where they pinched, or else dug into marks already made by the ropes. "Perfection, Chloe…" he said, placing his hand against her chin so that he may inspecting her eyes.

"Get your hands off of her!" came a familiar voice right behind the two "Dom" Chloe whimpered at the sound of his voice before she was thrown back against the tree. Hancroff's attention turned towards Dominic, who was standing there with his wand out, looking dangerous. "I'm warning you Hancroff, let her go" humor flashed across the dark wizard's face "Dominic, have you forgotten your manners already. That's _professor _Hancroff. Warning me, are you? Oh, you must really mean business, come now Dom, is she really worth all of this? Are you really willing to die for her?" he asked with a teasing smile on his face. "The only one dying here tonight is going to be you! Expelliarmus!" He shouted, but the older man didn't counter with a verbal command, simply wiping the spell aside as if it had been nothing more than water. "Oh Dominic, to think of all the wasted potential, you could change that you know. I dare say you'd make a pretty good Dark Wizard yourself. Don't you think Chloe? He's handsome and really never had a knack for defensive magic, maybe he needs to be on the other side of the team then…" he grinned, pointing his wand towards Dom "Imperio".

"Doesn't he make a wonderful puppet Chloe? I think we should have some fun with him, let's give him a little test. Dominic, see Chloe over there, why not give her a little kiss" he instructed simply, while Dom's foggy eyes came to rest upon Chloe's form. She could tell that it wasn't him performing the actions, still he moved towards Chloe, pausing only once before tilting her head up and placing a kiss on her lips. Chloe tried to pull away, but Dom's grip was too strong. This wasn't how she had imagined their first kiss, it was painful in a way, knowing that something so special could be taken away from her like this. "Oh that's enough Dominic, don't get carried away. Although her neck does look lovely doesn't it? Why not wrap your hands around her pretty neck." he said, his own eyes glistening with manic. Chloe could see the registry inside of Dom's eyes, she noticed how he pulled away from her, he was trying to fight against the Imperius curse, but Hancroff's eyes hardened and his concentration was more than Dom could handle. He moved towards Chloe once more and placed his hands delicately on either side of her neck. "Very good, now squeeze as hard as you can, Dominic" he instructed, obviously drinking up every delicious moment of this. Dom's fingers began to dig into her throat as he squeezed and Chloe began to choke, struggling against her chains as she attempted to gasp for breath. She couldn't say anything, she couldn't even scream. She turned her pleading eyes on Dom's, willing him to stop what he was doing, but things were beginning to go black, her vision blurring in and out.

"Stop Dom!" came another voice, a female voice that Chloe couldn't recognize, there was a flash of light and the pressure against her throat was gone. She gasped, sucking the air down hungrily as her wind pipes were free again, although this caused her to cough and choke before she at last slumped against the tree behind her, panting.

It took her a moment to realize what was going on around her, the girl that had knocked Dominic away from her had dark raven hair and a green dress, Chloe recognized her as a Slytherin girl named Hestia. There were others who had joined the fight, she recognized the Hufflepuff prefect, Aaron as he dueled with a masked dark wizard. She also realized that Eric had managed to make it out of the castle and was battling his way towards them. "Stupid girl" she heard Hancroff as he turned against Hestia, raising his wand. "You will pay for your interference, Sectumsempra!" he spat towards the girl. The spell left his wand, heading directly for Hestia as she lifted her own wand, but not knowing a counter for such a spell, it was useless. "Hestia!" came Aaron's voice as he ran towards her, ignoring the wizard he had already been dueling. He managed to push her aside just as the spell hit him. He crumpled to the ground, cuts all over his body as blood began to spill out of him.

Hancroff turned back to Chloe, anger etched in his face, a vein was throbbing around his temple "you are beginning to cause much more trouble than you're worth" he growled as he moved towards her. Placing his wand against her throat "let's face it, you aren't really all that special, are you? Nothing more than a pretty face…" he leaned in and kissed her neck once, Chloe cringed at the action. "Yes, that's what I thought, I believe you have run out of uses for me, my dear Chloe" he took a few steps back, lifted his wand "Avada Ka…" he was knocked cleanly off his feet, thrown back into a nearby tree where he crumpled to the ground. Dom was standing a few feet away, wand raised, a mad glint in his eyes "you won't ever touch her again" he promised before turning to Chloe and moving forward. He paused, his eyes landing on the finger shaped bruises that had already begun to from around her throat "Oh god Chloe, your neck… I-I'll get you out of this and take you to the hospital wing" he told her as he moved to work on freeing her. "Chloe, I am so sorry I-I tried to stop I just-I…" his voice dropped, clear shame within it. She knew that it hadn't been his choice, he had risked everything to come and save her, she was about to remind him of this when "Crucio!" came that voice again. Hancroff had gotten up from the tree, blood was trickling down from his hair line and he was limping, but he still seemed determined to finish what he started. Dominic fell back against the ground, writhing in agony, screaming for it to stop.

"I've had enough of you girl. Avada Kadavra!" he yelled, and Chloe watched as a flash of green light escaped from his wand. It blinded her from everything else around her, all she could see was green, but she could still hear Dom, all of this had been for nothing. This was the last thought to run through her mind before the green light made contact, she felt the impact, around her torso area. One last gasp of air before at last, it was all darkness.

Hestia had done the best she could for Tyler, though of course she could only do so much before she heard the commotion behind her. A flash of green light could be seen from the corner of her eye and then it was gone. Hestia stood from her spot beside Tyler, clutching her wand and turning towards Hancroff. "Payback. Sectumsempra!" she yelled back, imitating his movements perfectly as the spell shot out. The impact was quick as identical cuts appeared all over his body and he slumped to the ground. Dominic was getting to his feet again, though he was shaking from head to foot having just been tortured. Other's were making their way across the lawns now, teachers and other students taking up the battle against the dark wizards. He ignored Hancroff as he took his last few breaths on the ground before turning to Chloe, a look of relief on his face. "It's alright Chloe, he's dead" he told her, but she didn't reply, she didn't look up. "C-Chloe?" he asked, taking a tentative step towards her and touching her face. It was still warm, but otherwise she showed no signs of life "Chloe!" he shouted, aiming his wand at the chains and blasting them apart, Chloe's body fell and he moved quickly to catch her. She was limp in his arms and he could feel that panic rising "no… no, no! You can't be dead. Chloe wake up!" he demanded, tears forming in his eyes and his voice cracking uncontrollably.

"Dom…" came a soft voice from behind him, but he ignored it as he attempted to wake her up, he needed to wake her up, she couldn't be dead. "Dom" the voice was a little louder this time, Hestia having moved closer. "She's dead… he performed A-Avada Kadavra on her" she explained. "I saw the green light…" she told him, her head falling as he pulled Chloe's body close to his and sobbed against her.


	12. ReAwakening

**Alright guys, I know that the last chapter was a bit dark, but trust me we're just getting started. Sorry it's taken me a little longer to finish this next chapter than I wanted. Work has me busy.**

**So here it is. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for all the Bertie Botts Beans ^.^**

**Evee**

Re-awakening:

There was darkness. It was peaceful in a way, silence surrounding her, she had never envisioned death to be like this. She always thought that maybe there would be somebody waiting for her. Surely there had to be more to it than darkness and nothing. She actually felt somewhat disappointed, realizing just how much she had been expecting of death, the most important being the reuniting with her mother. She felt cheated, as if that important moment had been taken away. This couldn't be right, something must have gone wrong, she could remember everything, being tied up, being tortured, she could even feel the place on her side where she had been kicked, there was probably a bruise there. She wished that she hadn't noticed this, as she realized other pains were making themselves known. The silence was beginning to fall away, there was a buzzing noise of a crowded room, although she couldn't make out any of the voices just yet. Excitement ran through her, was this her death reception at last? Though she couldn't figure out why there was still so much pain. Some of the voices were becoming more distinctive, she recognized that somebody close by was crying, could it have been her mother? Was she crying for her? She needed to reach out for her, she needed to tell her that she was okay "mum?" she asked, but it escaped her lips as a muffled croak.

Things changed dramatically after this, her pain was at an all time high, and her head felt as if it was about to explode from how hard it was pounding. Why was she still in so much pain? Death was supposed to mean relief, she began wondering if maybe things were different than what they seemed. The sounds around her had started to change as well, in reaction to her voice, it seemed. She couldn't figure out why everything was still so dark, though she could hear a frantic voice, it was louder than ever and it sounded familiar, if only her mind would work like it was supposed to, it was too hard to focus on anything but the pain. She forced herself to remember the night before, though a whimper escaped at the thought of the dark wizards, but that's not what she wanted to remember, she wanted comfort, and there was something in last night's memories that would give her that, what was it? It took several moments before the right face swam across her memories, he had been so important to her, and he had put his life on the line for hers "Dominic…" she muttered in that croaky voice.

"Chloe dear! Chloe wake up, it's auntie Grace!" came the hysterical voice from nearby, it boomed through her head painfully and she frowned. That voice didn't belong to her mother, nor to Dominic. There were other voices, all of them seemed excited about something, though she couldn't make it out. She only just realized that there were hands on her, she also realized that the darkness around her wasn't death, becoming aware that her eyes were shutting out the light. This realization was difficult to accept at first, how could she not have died? Her mind ran across the memory from the night before once again, she remembered the brilliant green light that had flown right at her, she had even felt the impact. Her natural reaction was to flinch at the thought of that horrible green light, causing her body to shiver the slightest bit, but hands were holding her too tight to move very much.

Chloe was not dead, though she had this sudden urge to prove it to, she needed to see it for herself, she needed to open her eyes. Slowly she began to open her eyes, it was difficult work, they didn't seem as if they wanted to respond, still she managed to peak through her eyelids just for a second. The light that poured in was too much for her to take and she snapped her eyes shut, turning her head a way in discomfort. "She's alive, wake her up, please wake her up!" came that voice, her aunt's voice. She sounded so worried, Chloe didn't want her to worry, she needed to try harder, she needed to comfort her aunt in some small way. She had to try again as she attempted to pry her eyes open for a second time, the light burned and made her eyes water but she ignored the pain as she at last opened her eyes. Her lashes fluttered against her delicate face, her pupils were just short of being fully dilated, while she attempted to focus her gaze on something. The ceiling above depicted a sunny day with blue skies with a few whisps of white clouds, she must have been in the Great Hall, it also made her realize just how much time must had gone by while she slept, if she could call it sleeping. The light was painful to look at, it made her head pound all the more, and it made her eyes sting, making tears fall down the sides of her face, of course those could have been actual tears, it was hard to tell the difference just now.

She was terribly confused, how could she not have died? Why was she here? She slowly turned her head in hopes of seeing around her, despite her blurred eye sight, but she realized that she was surrounded by these dark walls. Slowly, she lifted her arm, though the action felt foreign in a way to her, and ran her hand delicately against the dark wall, realizing that it was a form of wood. As she moved, she realized that she was surrounded on all sides by these wooden walls "W-What…?" she croaked, as Professor McGonagall leaned in over her. Her hair, which was usually swept into a perfectly smooth bun on top of her head had tufts that had fallen out of place, and she could tell that the teacher had been crying. "Miss King" it sounded as if she were out of breath almost, perhaps from shock at finding the girl alive, had nobody thought to check to see if she was, in fact, dead? "Oh, my dear girl. Say something, here" she reached forward and with more strength that it looked like she had, she managed to lift Chloe into a sitting position. Chloe opened her mouth to speak, taking a breath and then choking as her throat was exceedingly dry. "Oh, what's wrong with her? We should take her to the hospital" came her aunt's voice, and she too swam into focus. "It's going to be okay Chloe, we're going to take you to St. Mungo's" she informed the girl, seeming ready to carry the girl out, herself. Thing were happening too quickly for her mind to keep up, she kept falling behind in the conversation. Here's what she knew, she needed something wet on her throat, because it was beginning to burn with thirst, she also realized that the face she needed to see the most was no where to be seen. "Dominic" she said, although it came out in that awful croaking voice.

"Here you are, dear" and a glass of water had been pressed to her lips, somebody was holding the back of her head, while water was being poured into her mouth. She gulped down the liquid, thankfully, before it became too much and she began to choke on it, water being spit out in all directions. She could hear the bystanders curse in disgust, though she didn't really care as her aunt patted her on the back to help keep her from choking. "We need to leave now Minerva, what's the quickest transportation out of the school?" she was asking, but Chloe wasn't listening to their conversation, she was searching the crowd for that familiar face, any familiar face, really. It took Chloe a moment to realize that she was moving, she hadn't realized that she had been lifted from her resting spot on the table, glancing back towards the table, she realized she had been laying in one of several wooden boxes, all four tables seemed to have a line of these boxes laying across them, it took Chloe several minutes before she realized what those must have been; coffins.

The people surrounding them weren't bothering to keep their whispering down anymore, both student and teacher alike were looking upon this girl, someone they had all thought to be dead a short ten minutes ago. "She had been hit by the killing curse, hadn't she?" she could hear some of them saying "Yes, that's what Dominic told Flitwick, I heard him" came another student's voice. She couldn't bring herself to care about what they were saying, instead she selected the one word the stuck out to her the most "Dominic?" she asked, glancing around, searching for him. He had been here, she heard his name, so he had to be here. Maybe if she saw Hanna, surely Hanna could tell her where Dom had gotten to, but she didn't see her best friend either. It seemed as if her closest friends hadn't been able to take the mourning of the Great Hall, it was likely that the two couldn't handle the pressure and were keeping each other's company, she needed to see them, at least one of them. They were heading out into the Entrance Hall now before Chloe realized they were about to take her outside "no wait" she managed, turning to Professor McGonagall "I c-can't go yet, I need Dominic. He needs to come with me" she said in a firm voice. Her request was ignored though as her aunt continued forward, "No…" she told her aunt, wriggling slightly to be freed so that she may search for Dominic. "I won't go without him!" she said, attempting to wriggle free of her aunt's arms. "Wait no! Dominic, where are you?! Dom!" she screamed out, sure that he might hear her, he'd come before they left, he had to. "Please stay calm, Miss King. Dominic is in the castle somewhere, there is no need to shout for him. I will bring him along myself later today" she promised, in the hopes of calming Chloe.

Dominic had his trunk open as he moved about his room, tossing things inside without care. His eyes held obvious signs that he hadn't slept at all, it was even more obvious that he had been crying. He glanced around his dorm, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything, although he still couldn't tell whether he really cared. Part of him considered just leaving all of this junk behind, it wasn't like he'd need it where he was going. Where was he going? He couldn't know that yet, but he'd figure it out once he left, he just couldn't stay here anymore. He was 17, there was nothing keeping him here anymore, not now that Chloe was… he brought his hands to his face, covering his eyes as they burned with fresh tears. "Come on Dom! Crying isn't going to get you anywhere! Action is…" he told himself as he straightened himself out. He began digging through his trunk until he found the small coin bag along with a small stack of muggle money. He tucked this into his pocket along with his wand before kicking the trunk aside, deciding it was better to travel light, if he really needed anything along the way, he could buy it.

He didn't bother to look around one more time, this place just didn't mean to him what it used to, things had changed so quickly. Things that had been so important to him no longer held that importance, not right now anyway, other things had taken that importance in his mind. He moved down the spiral staircase without running into anyone, there wasn't anybody in the Common Room either, most of the students were down in the Great Hall, mourning over those fallen. He refused to cry over her body, she deserved better than that, he was going to do so much more for her. He may have realized that most of the paintings were empty too if he hadn't been paying more attention to his own thoughts. He wasn't about to walk past the Great Hall, he couldn't stand the thought of her being in there, lifeless, no, he would find another way out, he had to.

He had just gotten to the seventh floor corridor when he heard somebody shouting his name, he paused, glancing around, though he recognized that voice. "Hestia? What are you doing up here? Look, I'm not up for talking…" he told her, moving to walk away. "Wait, Dom no! Listen to me, it's Chloe!" she yelled as she finally made it up the final flight of stairs, she seemed out of breath, as if she had just run from the Great Hall. He frowned at her "What about Chloe?" he asked, sounding guarded, surely she wasn't about to be heartless about this. "Dom, she's alive" she told him, her eyes wide as she caught her breath, still she didn't look like she was joking. "N-no, she can't be…" he said, shaking his head, he couldn't let himself get his hopes up only for it to be a false alarm, his heart couldn't take it. "No Dom, she is and they're taking her to the hospital, she's leaving the school now, but she's calling for you. Get your butt down there!" she snapped as she grabbed his wrist and began pulling him with unusual strength.

He let himself be pulled down the first couple of flights, trying to process what she had just said, it couldn't be true, could it? If she was calling for him, that meant that she needed him, and he was going to be there for her. He pulled his hand away from Hestia, but didn't give her the time to protest as he took off down the stairs, moving as quickly as he could.

He made it down the next two flights before he finally heard the commotion coming from one floor below, he could hear the large group of people talking animatedly about whatever had just happened. He could hear the teachers trying to gain control, but most importantly, he could hear his name. Somebody was screaming it, panicking and looking for him, his heart skipped a beat "it can't be" he told himself as he picked up his speed and flew down the final steps, ignoring everybody who turned towards him. He jumped the last five steps, landing hard on the floor below, it was enough to buckle his knees and he toppled forwards, but he tucked, rolling forward and bounding right back to his feet and continuing through the crowd. "Chloe!" he called as he fought his way through the crowded Entrance Hall. The group carrying Chloe was just heading out the door, he could see her struggling, had she heard him?

He didn't care who he was pushing aside as he ran after her, finally making it to her side just as they headed out into the breezy air. "Chloe" he said in slight disbelief, tears were running down his face as he took her hand in his, he kept moving as they did "I'm coming with you" he promised. "No, he's not" came her aunt's voice, she had turned to look at him "she needs to focus on getting better, you will stay here" she instructed not leaving room for him to argue, but Chloe wasn't about to let him go "he's coming…" she replied, feeling tired from screaming for him before. Her aunt opened her mouth to argue, but Professor McGonagall was quick "there's no time to argue Grace, Dom will accompany Miss King for now" once they were out on the grounds where there wasn't such a crowd "now, if you'd be so kind to hand me one of your shoes Mr. Ferra" she said as the group paused. He looked back towards her with confusion "my… shoe?" he asked. "Yes, your shoe, quickly" she demanded. He didn't hesitate as he slid his shoe off and handed it to her, she held it out, tapping it with her wand "Portus" she said, and the object began to glow a brilliant blue before going back to normal. "Everybody take hold" she instructed as she held it out to them. Dom took Chloe's hand in his, kissing the top of it before placing it on top of the portkey, followed by Chloe's aunt. The air around them began to whirl as it felt like he was being pulled away, his hand never left Chloe's though as the whirling feeling left. The group had appeared just inside the lobby of St. Mungo's.

**I didn't have time to edit the second half of this chapter, where it's from Dom's POV, but I read through it and it didn't seem too bad, if there are any mistakes that I missed, I am sorry. **

**I hope you like it, and please R&R. I promise Harry and other familiar faces are coming up REALLY soon!**


	13. Fly Away Danger

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, keep them coming and I'll keep the story coming! Also, the moment everybody's been waiting for, a familiar face makes it's first appearance in the next chapter!**

**I realize it takes awhile sometimes, but work keeps me busy. **

Dominic sat on the end of Chloe's bed, he kept wringing his hands in worry as he glanced towards Chloe's sleeping form. It had been several hours since they appeared in the lobby of St. Mungo's and he had refused to leave her side for any longer than he had to. He knew she needed her sleep, he just couldn't let her out of his sight again, not after having lost her the way he thought he had. He was never going to let anything like that happen to her again, he'd die protecting her if he had to. He glanced up as the door to the ward was opened and Chloe's aunt stepped into the room. She eyed Dom with distaste before smiling in what she probably thought was a sweet way. "I thought I'd find you here, with Chloe…" she commented, glancing towards her sleeping niece. He too glanced towards Chloe again before turning back to Grace "exactly where I'm supposed to be" he told her, with no shame in his words. He realized just how much he felt about this girl, more than he ever realized he could, and he knew that she was going to need him. Grace blinked slowly, her smile faultering slightly "Dominic, as appreciative as I am that you feel so protective of Chloe, I need you to understand that her safety is of the up most importance for me…" Dom frowned "I know that, it's important to me too, I'd never let anything bad happen to her" he told her. "Something bad has already happened, I don't expect somebody as young as you to understand, protecting her is more than I think you're prepared for. I think that it might be best for Chloe if you just stay away from her…" she finished.

Dom sat there for a moment, the silence thickening the air around them, he couldn't believe what he was being told. Did this woman actually believe that he was bad for Chloe? That he could ever put her in danger? Or that he couldn't handle taking care of her, he was an adult, not some child and he was prepared to put his life on the line for her. "I suppose everybody is entitled to their opinion, but as long as Chloe wants me here, I won't be leaving" he told her simply, turning his eyes away. Grace took a step forward, her voice adopting an edge to it "you don't seem to be understanding me, you were around when this happened and you couldn't stop it, Chloe won't be returning to that school, and you won't be seeing her again. I think it best for her if you leave before she wakes up."

He stood up, though he felt weak, he couldn't just leave her while she was so vulnerable, but what if he really was bad for Chloe? He had his chance to save her and he couldn't do it. What if they were moving targets, he'd be putting her in constant danger, the dark wizards knew who he was. Perhaps it was better if he let her be alone with her aunt, for her own safety. He glanced over his shoulder, expecting to see Chloe fast asleep, but her eyes were open and they were on him. "Dom…" her voice was soft, and weak but her eyes were glistening and there was more strength in them than had been. She slowly began to push herself up into a sitting position, she felt stiff and found it difficult to move at first.

Her aunt was quick to take her side "lay still Chloe" she instructed, attempting to lay her back, Chloe didn't fight as she was laid back against her pillow. "Ugh, my head hurts…" she muttered, running her hand to her head. "We can make that go away" Grace said, standing to get a doctor "no… I-I'm alright…" she said, but her aunt wasn't listening as she crossed the room and opened the door, glancing over her shoulder towards her niece "stay in bed, I'll be back in a minute" making sure to leave the door open she headed down the hall and out of sight.

Grace hadn't been gone half a second before Chloe was throwing her blanket aside and climbing out of bed "Chloe?! What are you doing? You need to lay down" he stated, taking a step towards her, but she was already on her feet and raised her hand to stop him "I'm fine… close the door" she said, nodding towards it. He hesitated for a moment before doing as she asked, waiting until it clicked shut before turning back "Chloe? Wait… what are you doing?" he asked as she made her way across the floor to a door marked 'Broom Closet'. She glanced back at him "you didn't bring your broom did you?" she asked, ignoring the confused expression upon his face. "Of course not, why would I… wait, Chloe…" he watched as she disappeared into the broom closet and returned with an older looking broom "can you fly this?" she asked, holding it up to him. He took the older broom, looking at it for a moment "I don't think so Chloe, this isn't a racing broom, I… wait, where are you going?" She moved back across the room, stepping around him and pulling the door open "come on, quickly before my aunt comes back" she whispered, glancing in both directions of the hall before slipping out of the door.

Dom stood there for a moment, wondering whether he should go after her or just wait until she came back, but he decided it best to stick with her, he couldn't be sure what she was doing and she hadn't taken to the time to explain herself just yet. He caught up with her just as she paused in front of a closed door, she pressed her ear against the door for a second before pushing it open and sliding into the ward, making sure to shut it once Dominic was in too. "When I first came to visit my father I was by myself and I wound up getting lost. I wound up on this floor instead and in a room with an injured Quidditch player, I've never seen him awake, but I know that he keeps his broom by his bed at all times" she explained in a whisper as they moved through the ward. "Chloe? What do you need a broom for? I don't think you're in any condition to fly anywhere…" he began, but she wasn't listening as she spotted the man fast asleep in his bed and in the corner closest stood a sleek Firebolt, the fastest racing broom out there. She stole one more glance towards the sleeping Quidditch player before creeping towards the broom and pulling it away from the wall. "Chloe, we aren't stealing an internationally famous Quidditch Player's broom… put it back and lets go" he hissed, glancing towards the sleeping player and then back towards the door. It was only a matter of seconds before they were discovered and Grace was sure to start looking for the two of them. "He's not leaving any time soon and we'll get it back to him eventually… Look, we can't stay here Dominic. Everything that happened at school, all of those dark wizards, we can't stay here and put all of these people in danger…" she told him, her eyes burning with an intensity that he had never seen before.

Understanding dawned on him and he moved forward, taking her hand into his "Chloe, you aren't putting anyone in danger. It was me who put you in danger… Listen, I have never loved anyone more than I do you and I will always have those feelings for you, but if we run away together, I'll just keep putting you in more danger. I'm going to leave and you're going to go back home with your aunt, where you're safe…" he finished, but the flame in her eyes hadn't died. She stood there her brilliant blue sapphire like eyes boring into his own emerald green's and she smiled, the last thing he had expected. "I love you too Dom. I know you want to protect me but you can't get rid of me that easily, we're in this together. You aren't putting me in danger, I think that no matter where we go the two of us will be followed… This is the second time that the people closest to me have been hurt, Dom… You may be in danger, but by leaving me… you'd only be putting both of us in more danger." She smiled as he began shaking his head "let me put it this way… I'm leaving with or without you, but I don't know how to fly this thing and I don't have anywhere to go. Come with me, we don't have much time. My father is in this hospital, my aunt is here, all of these sick or injured people, if we stay… we're putting their lives at risk. We need to leave… together…"

The two stood in silence, Dom was battling with his own head, part of what she said made sense, and yet, he couldn't just run off with her, could he. The silence was cut short by voices getting louder outside. Chloe was quick to recognize her aunt's voice and it was full of panic as she cried out "Chloe?! Chloe, where are you?!" there were other's who were with her, some of which were reminding her that there were other patients sleeping, while others were also calling out for the injured girl. "Dom, we're out of time… Are you coming with me?" she asked, moving towards the window and then holding her hand out to him. He stood there, glancing towards the door and then back towards Chloe, he felt so conflicted. If Chloe really was going to be endangered with or without him, wouldn't he much rather be by her side? He couldn't stand the thought of never seeing her again, only to find that she was killed because he wasn't there to protect her. His face softened towards the brilliant girl standing at the window and the returning smile was enough to ensure him that he was making the right decision. He rushed forward and took the broom from her, throwing his leg over and helping her to climb on in front of him "alright, hold on tight and whatever you do, don't let go…" he told her just as the door behind them swung open. It was Chloe's aunt and she looked livid with fright and anger "Chloe! What are you doing? Get off that broom…"

"I love you aunt Grace, stay safe" she managed just before Dominic threw himself out of the window, Chloe let out a shriek as the air escaped her due to their plummet, but Dominic manage to pull out of the dive and they were rising back into the air. "Sorry, are you alright?" he asked as she panted against him, he could feel her heart thudding heavily against him "y-yeah just f-fine" she managed, though she kept her eyes shut as she leaned back into him for support "it's alright Chloe, I won't let you fall, I promise" he whispered softly in her ear. She smiled, feeling safer in his arms now than she had laying in that hospital bed "so, where should we go?" he asked after several minutes of silent flying and Chloe actually opened her eyes to glance back at him. "I don't really know where to go…" she admitted, looking sheepish "I suppose… we could go back to my parent's place" she offered, although that idea made her sick to her stomach. She hadn't been there since the attack and she didn't want those horrible memories to come rushing back. It was as if Dominic had seen right into her thoughts for he leaned into her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek "it's okay" he said in that soft tone "I'll think of something, rest now…" he said as they continue off towards the cloud covered horizon.

**As an after note:**

**I didn't have time to go through and edit the second half of the story, I really just wanted to get it out here so that everybody didn't think I had died. I am still here, work keeps me busy, but I am still trying to get out chapters whenever possible. Please don't give up on me! And thank you for following my story!**


	14. Hermione's Secret

**I know this chapter took awhile, but here it is at last and the moment you've all been waiting for! At last we come across two very familiar faces. I realize I'm a little rusty with the canon characters but I promise I will get better.**

**Please let me know what you think of my work!**

Chloe curled tighter against Dom's body, taking advantage of what little warmth the two had amongst each other, but even that wasn't much. She shivered violently, her teeth chattering and her breath ragged against his chest. He held her tightly with one arm while he steered the broom with the other, the two couldn't fly below cloud cover very often and as a result they were both soaked to the bone with the air around them no higher than twenty degrees. "H-h-how much longer-r-r" Chloe managed to get out.

"We're almost there, we just need to be over a wizards village before we can descend" he promised her ducking down below the cloud cover for a moment to check on their location, he took a moment to study the ground below before at long last he spotted what he was looking for "Chloe look, right there" he said as Chloe shifted against him to see where he was pointing. There were bare trees a great distance before them, and there didn't appear to be any cities near enough to see them accept for a small town a couple miles West of their location. Chloe stared at it, her eyes glistening with interest "Dom where is that?" she asked, not daring to take her eyes off of it.

"That… is Godric's Hollow" he told her and she turned to look at him, eyes wide in slight disbelief "it… it can't… Godric's Hollow?" she turned her gaze back to it as Dom changed his direction straight towards it.

The air was beginning to grow slightly warmer as they descended onto the quiet little town, perhaps it was the briskness of the Firebolt, but it seemed like no time before the village was directly below them. "Hold on tight" Dom said feeling Chloe curl against him as he angled the broom downwards and they began to fall towards the ground at what would have been an alarming rate had he not pulled himself out of the dive a foot from the ground, slowing down until at last his feet were planted firmly in one spot "okay" he told her, helping to pry her fingers loose a little "can you walk?" he asked, concern etched in his voice. She was shivering still, but she nodded as she slid off of the broom. She lost her balance the second her feet touched the ground and almost fell over but Dom caught her in his arms, pulling her to her feet, but not letting go "we need to find you someplace to rest…" he told her.

He began to look around, hoping that maybe there was a pub or some sort of inn they could stay in, but Chloe wasn't paying attention, her eyes had landed on something else and her mouth had fallen open in awe. "Chloe, why don't we try over here, maybe… er… Chloe?" Dom paused, seeing the look on Chloe's face before following her gaze to the ruins of a house before them. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest as he took in the damaged property.

Chloe's eyes roamed the lot until they landed upon an engraved memorial stone placed in the front yard, she moved forward so that she could make out the words a little better, Dom moving with her, he too focusing on the stone before Chloe started reading out loud "In living memory of James and Lily Potter, who sacrificed their lives in order to protect their only son, Harry Potter. The house remains as is to remind us of their cause and purpose in the great war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, for it was their sacrifice that brought us the Chosen One and the defeat against the Dark Lord."

There was a moment of silence that followed her words before "I always did think that memorial was a little heavy hearted" came a voice from directly behind them, causing them both to jump. Dominic was quick to pull his wand automatically taking a protective stance before Chloe. "Put that thing away, I'm not gonna hurt either of you" he said, his eyes roaming to the broom "you're lucky you happened on a wizard's village, else you'd be in big trouble" he said with a grin of what could have been envy.

The man had unruly red hair that hung down in his face and a little bit of scruff around his chin, but otherwise looked perfectly clean. He was tall and had a slightly stocky build about him and a crooked grin that suggested he may have at one point enjoyed the bit of mischief these two might present. "You two look half frozen, well come on then, my wife is waiting for me and I can't leave you out here. I'm Ron, by the way." he added, turning and leading the way down the street.

Dom was studying the man carefully, as if memorizing the details, something was obviously going through his head, but it was hard to tell what. It was Chloe who replied with a polite smile "thank you, but we'd hate to be an imposition" she said, Dom reaching back and taking her hand. Ron glanced back over his shoulder "I can't just leave you two out here looking like that, you'll get sick. Follow me" his eyes lingered on Chloe for a moment before turning and once again leading the way down the road. Keeping Chloe's hand in his, Dominic spoke "I'm Dominic, this is Chloe…" he offered as they followed Ron down the cobbled street.

"Prepare to be coddled, the second Hermione see's you like this… well she's got a bit of a bleeding heart" he said, a loving smile on his face as they made their way up a yard that looked as if it needed a little extra attention before opening the wooden door. Chloe glanced up towards Dom, there seemed something odd about him, she could feel his hand around hers and it was shivering "are you cold?" she asked, looking concerned, only just realizing that he was beginning to turn pale. "Dom?" she asked in a soft voice, sounding concerned, but he seemed distracted as he ran his free hand into his pocket and pulled out what looked like an extremely battered piece of parchment that had been folded and unfolded so many times that the creases in it were beginning to fray.

They stepped into the house, warmth washing over both of them. The sitting room was a cozy, inviting space with a small couch and coffee table. There was a fire dancing merrily in the fireplace and the room had a very mellow scent. "Hermione" Ron called out and a voice came from the doorway direction across from them "Ron? Where have you been? You said you'd be home a half hour ago" there was something of a strictness to her voice, and yet there was a deep care mixed with it as well, somebody that obviously hated the very concept of being late for anything. Footsteps could be heard and Dom's breathing was getting more and more shallow, beads of sweat were beginning to form on his palms and forehead. At last a woman with a pretty face and bushy brown hair came around the corner, stopping in her tracks at the sight of them "oh… er, Ron?" she asked, looking towards him questioningly. "I found them down by Potter's place and-"

"Oh you poor thing, you look chilled to the core" she interrupted having taken a second look at Chloe, whose clothes were still damp from the clouds. She had dark bags under her eyes and extremely pale, forgetting the fact that she was still wearing a hospital gown. Hermione had her wand out and a towel appeared in an instant, which she used to wrap around the girls shoulders. Chloe realized that she probably really did look like she had just come back from the dead, which, she had. Hermione turned her attention on Dom, noticing the sweat on his forehead and clicking her tongue with disapproval "and you look like you're catching a fever, here sit" she lead them to the couch, although Dom's eyes never did leave her. "Ron could you get me the bottle of Pepperup Potion from the kitchen, it's in the purple vial" she said in a way that wasn't so much a question, but an expectations of sorts. The red haired man stepped from the room while Hermione placed a hand against Dom's forehead. He stayed very still during this interaction, his eyes still holding something that could have been disbelief, he looked as if he might be in shock.

Chloe squeezed his hand a little "Dom?" she asked and he finally turned his eyes to hers, what she saw nearly made her panic, he looked almost frightened "Dom, what's wrong?" she asked. By this time Ron had returned with the vial and Hermione was spooning a little out, holding it up to Chloe first "here, this will help" she told her. Chloe glanced towards the spoon with distaste, she had never liked the taste of that stuff, she could remember fighting her mother and father when she was a child about taking it, but she opened her mouth acceptingly and forced herself to swallow. The difference was immediate, warmth washed through her body. "The steam should go away in about an hour or so" Hermione promised with a smile before turning to Dom, but he shook his head reaching out to stop her from pouring the potion "Hermione… Granger" he stated as if it were a fact he had just learned.

Hermione blinked a few times, the smile fading just a little but not vanishing entirely "well yes, Granger is my surname" she told him, glanced back towards Ron. "Potter's Place huh? Do you know who we are?" she asked. Most knew who they were through association with Harry, but they were rarely actively sought out anymore. "Did er… did you want something from us?" Hermione asked, thinking that perhaps these two had some sort of misconception about what Ron and her did.

Chloe, looking somewhat confused had only just realized who these two were, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were about as famous as Harry Potter himself, but they hadn't intentionally sought them out. She had just opened her mouth to tell them this before Dom spoke "read this" his words simple and to the point while he held out the folded piece of parchment. "What is it?" she asked, starting to sound somewhat suspicious now, worried almost that perhaps this was some sort of trap. Ron moved closer so that he could see over her shoulder. "Read it… please" Dominic said again, a look of urgency in his eyes now. It was hard to say what compelled Hermione to do as she was told, curiosity perhaps, maybe the look of intensity from Dom's eyes, but she did open the parchment and begin reading the words that were written across it.

The room was silent for a moment while she took in the information, she stopped reading, looking thoughtful about something before she read the parchment once more. At last she pulled away, glancing towards Dom with something between heartbreak and disbelief. Ron reached around his wife, taking the parchment from her hands so that he could read it himself. After a moment he frowned, shaking his head "that's not possible, Hermione you don't have a… Hermione?" he asked for Hermione was looking at Dominic with that same meaningful look. "How did you find this out?" she asked, disbelief in her voice "mom and dad… do they…?" but Dom was already shaking his head "of course not, I found an old picture in my room last summer… a picture of a girl. When I asked they said they had never seen it before, said that the family who lived in the house before us must have left it there by accident. We've lived in the same house my entire life… so I found somebody who could tell me who the girl was. I got that letter in return, I know who you are, I just don't understand why…" he finished, his eyes gleaming in a way that Chloe had never seen. "Dom? I-I'm confused… You lead us to-to Ron Weasley's house? Why?" she asked. "Because I'm his sister" Hermione replied, her eyes landing on Chloe for a moment and then back to Dom.

**So, I figured a little bit of a cliff hanger would be fun this time. I promise to get the next chapter up soon. We're gonna have more fun with these familiar faces and find out more about this sudden realization. Please comment!**


	15. The Sacrifice

**Thank you for the comments, although it didn't seem a lot of you liked the last chapter all too much. I plan on explaining the connection in the next couple of chapters. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy the story. I'm hoping for more comments on this chapter.**

Confusion had taken place inside the home of Ron and Hermione Weasley that evening, the four had moved to the kitchen and were currently sitting at the dining table. Ron seemed to be having a hard time sitting still, busying himself with making tea, while shooting questioning glances towards his wife every now and then. Chloe sat beside Dominic, it seemed she too had lost her words, she didn't understand how any of this was possible but she didn't really know how to ask either. Finally it was Hermione who spoke, though her voice was soft, apologetic in a way "I'm sorry… I should have told you" it was hard to tell whether she was talking to Dom or Ron, it could have been both.

Ron was the one who replied, however, looking back at Hermione "a brother? That doesn't make any sense Hermione, this guy's obviously a nutter, I mean come on, I found them standing on the street, her in hospital robes, clearly they've escaped from the mental ward at St. Mungo's" he stated, glaring up towards the two. Chloe's face grew red and she looked away, not wanting to meet Ron's hateful stare. She didn't understand any of this either, but she certainly was not insane. She felt Dom take her hand, and his words were protective, verging on hostile "I don't care what you say about me, but how dare you say such terrible things about Chloe. She's been through more than you could ever dream and deserves a hell of a lot more respect than that" he hissed. Chloe squeezed his hand, glancing up to him and shaking her head "no Dom, he has every right to say those things. With everything we've done the past couple of days, how could we not seem like a couple of loons, and with you and Hermione…" her voice trailed off as her eyes fell on Hermione and finally to the table.

"This isn't Dom's fault Ron, or Chloe's for that matter. It's mine. I've been keeping secrets for a long time, I just always assumed that it was better for everyone if I was the only one burdened by them. Please, give me a chance to explain…" Dominic's eyes were wide and on Hermione, it seemed an explanation was exactly what he was hoping for. Ron looked uneasy, like he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the truth, but at the same time he seemed willing to listen to his wife. Chloe, although curious, felt like an outsider in this whole affair, as if she had no right to be here, listening to this conversation, she considered getting up and leaving to the living room, but Dom still had his hand clasped in hers, so she didn't move, instead keeping her eyes focused on the table in front of her.

Hermione took a minute to gather her thoughts before beginning "a little over 12 years ago there was a war, unlike any other. You've probably read about it in History of Magic, the second Great War…" although Dom wasn't one to pay attention in History of Magic, it was common knowledge that a Great War had ended while he was just a baby. He knew that Hermione Granger had a part in it, she and Ron Weasley were considered hero's at some point. "Nobody was safe from the wars, not witch's or wizard's, but muggles were in the worst danger. I was so close to Harry, I was afraid that my parents might be in danger, so I wiped their memories away. Erasing all traces of myself from their lives, with the intentions of returning once the war was over. It was heartbreaking, I loved them both so much…" her voice wavered slightly, tears were threatening as her eyes glossed over. Ron, despite his confusion placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and rubbed soothingly, she turned her gaze to him and smiled, taking his hand in hers before turning back to Dom once more.

"The three of us wound up being gone a lot longer than I think any of us imagined, we spent our time traveling all throughout the country, searching for a way to defeat Voldemort" Ron flinched as the name was said, it seemed in some people the name still had that affect, Hermione ignored him and continued on "once Harry killed him, well, people worried whether he was gone for good, after all, he had risen from the dead once before, but Harry swore to everyone that he wouldn't be coming back, not this time. There was a lot of cleaning up to do, Hogwarts was all but destroyed, and a lot of families had been separated. It took some time before I finally tracked down my parents, I went alone, deciding it was best to explain in my own way… but when I found them…" her eyes looked so far away now, as if she was no longer in the room with them but somewhere else entirely "they looked so… happy. Peaceful. I knocked on the door of the house, and mom answered. She had a toddler in her arms and a smile on her face, I had my wand out, I had spent so much time practicing so that I could take off the memory charm without doing any harm to their psych. It would have seemed as if they had awaken from a long nap, and nothing more, but seeing the look on her face, that content happiness, with you in her arms. If I were to remove the spell I put on them, it would have erased their memory of the life they had made for themselves, and the memory of you, if anything it would have all seemed like a dream… I just- I couldn't do it. It hurt, letting them go like that, but I did it for them, and for you…" she went silent.

Nobody said anything as she finished, Dom had grown pale and was no longer watching Hermione, but instead examining his shoes, seeming lost deep in thought. Ron, however was looking at Hermione in slight disbelief "Hermione, why didn't you tell me any of this?" he asked, frowning. She glanced towards him a tear shimmering against her cheek "I didn't know what to say, I thought the less anybody knew… the better for everyone" she admitted, another tear falling. Ron moved forward, wiping the tear away and shaking his head "you know you can tell me anything Hermione, with all we've been through together, we could have found a way…" he started, but Hermione shook her head now "no, I tried to think of another way, but anything possible would have disrupted the life they had… Dom?" she asked, turning her attention back to him.

Chloe had Dom's hand in hers, she wondered if she was the only one doing the math in her head. Hermione's story was sad, touching in a way, and yet it left a good three or four years unanswered for Dom's life. It seemed that Dom had realized this as well because he finally turned his attention back to Hermione "you didn't know about me when you returned… I had to have been four, how is that possible?" he asked, his hand clasping Chloe's as if terrified she might let go. Hermione shook her head "I-I don't know Dom. I wasn't there" she told him "they didn't remember having a child of their own, I don't know where or how they found you. You couldn't have been more than two or three when they found you, so you couldn't have remembered… but they loved you Dom, as much as they ever loved me" tears continued to fall down her face, her eyes falling to the table. "I thought it was best for you if you never knew about me, I wanted you to be happy with mom and dad… look, I don't know what's happened, but-" she glanced back towards Ron, who finished for her "you can stay until we figure out what's going on at the school, we should at least contact your parents" he glanced between the two, and Chloe refused to meet his gaze. It was Dom who responded, he still sounded as if his mind was far away, but he still had that protective voice over Chloe "we don't want anyone knowing where we are right now…" he told them.

Worry flashed in Hermione's eyes but she wasn't about to send the two back out into the cold. "You both look exhausted, we have an extra room upstairs for Chloe. Dom you can stay in our room for now. I'll show you the way" she said, standing and waiting for the two of them to join her.


	16. The Dream Child

**Wow! Thanks for the great comments. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I can promise that it will all come together and make sense. **

**I love getting the comments, they are what motivate me to continue my writing. Keep them coming!**

The room that Chloe had been lead to was a cozy room, decorated in various shades of pink, suggesting that it belonged to a young girl. The large canopy bed in the middle of the room had been made and there didn't seem to be a thing out of place. It made Chloe feel even more like she was trespassing into somebody else's life, afraid to even sit on the bed should she mess up the perfectly laid fabric. She walked towards the wooden vanity that sat against the wall, running her hands against the smooth wooden structure before noticing her reflection in the mirror. Her face was sallow looking, there were bags under her eyes and her hair was tangled from the flight on the broom. The hospital gown only helped her to achieve that look of pure craziness.

A sigh escaped her lips, she didn't have any other clothes to change into. She moved towards the window, leaning against the sill and staring out across the village, it was really a beautiful sight, even in the dimming light. She couldn't believe how bad things had gotten, not wanting to think about her aunt, who was probably worried sick and looking for her. There was a reason for running, she reminded herself. Although she couldn't be sure if this could be the best place for them, they were in Ron and Hermione's house of all places.

A soft knocking came from the door and she turned as Hermione spoke "may I come in?" she asked. Chloe cleared her throat before replying "of course" she watched as the door opened and Hermione slipped into the room. There were clothes draped across her arm "I thought you could use something else to wear, these may be a little big, but they'll do until we can get you some of your own clothes" she said, laying a pair of jeans and some shirts for her to choose from across the bed. "Is the room okay?" she asked, turning her gaze on Chloe, who blushed, but smiled "oh yes, it's lovely. Thank you for letting us stay here, we are both grateful for your hospitality" she said, but Hermione shook her head "you are welcome here, the two of you… Although you are going to need to be honest with me eventually…" she added, knowingly. "There's a shower in the room next door, make yourself comfortable Chloe… we'll have plenty of time to talk once you've rested" she insisted, seeing the deep set circles under the young girl's eyes before turning and heading back out the door.

The prospect of a shower sounded much too good to pass up, the past few days were all so much of a blur and she couldn't remember the last time she felt truly clean. The hot water felt reassuring in a way, helping to relieve all the tense emotions that were streaming through her body. It was hard to tell how long she had been in there, the water never did grow cold, part of the charms of living in a magical community, but the skin on her fingers were starting to grow wrinkled. What's more, exhaustion was starting to wash over her, the warm water having successfully relaxed her muscles.

The air outside of the shower was chilly, she wrapped a towel tightly around her body before moving to the mirror. She used her hand to wipe away the fog "well, that's better" came a voice from the mirror, causing Chloe to jump. "Somebody needs more sleep" came the voice while Chloe examined herself in the mirror. She took a moment to towel dry her hair as best she could, ignoring any odd comments the mirror might throw out, before exiting the bathroom and slipping into her room.

She only just made it to the bed, with the intentions of putting clothes on before her knees buckled from under her. It seemed her body simply couldn't take any more as her eyes forced themselves to shut and she was in darkness. Her body sprawled across the bed in an odd fashion as sleep took over.

At first there was nothing, normally she might have rejected this, but she now welcomed it with relief. She forgot to worry about herself, and forgot to worry about Dominic. Instead she enjoyed the vast nothingness that flowed through her head, but the deeper she fell into sleep the more things changed. She was walking somewhere, though she couldn't be sure where. All she knew was that she was alone and she didn't want to be. She needed somebody, anybody. "Dom?" she called out, breaking out into a run "Dom?!" she called a little more urgently. "Dom? Please, answer me…" she pleaded, tears were beginning to run down her face. She was being chased, she could hear somebody behind her, angry voices that wanted to hurt her.

"It's okay" came a voice that Chloe didn't recognize, she whirled around at the sound of it. A little girl was stepping out of the darkness, she had big bright blue eyes and light brown hair. She was a very pretty child, about seven or eight years old at the most. "Oh, little girl… you can't be here, something bad is coming" the little girl just smiled, moving forward and offering her hand "come on, I'll help you" she said in the soft, calm voice. She didn't seem to understand the urgency that Chloe had, that they were in danger, that something, or someone was after them. Chloe realized that she really didn't care about her own life so much, but instead, realizing that it was this little girl's that mattered. "Don't worry, I'm going to keep you safe" Chloe vowed, turning and trying to pull the little girl with her, but the little girl dug her heels into the ground and refused to move. "I can't go with you" she said, shaking her head "you don't understand" Chloe pleaded "something bad is coming and I can't lose you" she said, trying to convey the importance to this little girl. At once the girl threw her arms around Chloe's waist into a tight hug "I love you, don't forget about me… I am your Hope" she said, flashing her brilliant wise eyes up to her. The little girl pulled her arms free and begin to back away, darkness was taking her, hiding her "no, wait!" Chloe cried, rushing after her.

Panic pulled her out of her sleep, as she opened her eyes with a panicked gasp, glancing around madly. She panted heavily for a moment, trying to remember where she was. "Chloe? Chloe, it's okay" came a familiar voice. She hadn't realized that Dom was sitting on the bed next to her. He was quick to pull her into his arms, cradling her gently and kissing her on the top of her head "you were having a bad dream" he whispered. Chloe's heart was beating double it's usual speed as she remembered that awful dream. She couldn't understand the strange intense feeling that was coming over her. She could remember the little girl, remember how important it had been to keep her safe and she couldn't do that. She let out a sob as she sank her face against Dom's shoulder "oh Dom, I lost her" she cried. She couldn't understand the sorrow she was feeling, it was overwhelming, as if she really had just lost that little girl and as if she were so much more important than someone she had never met before. "Shh, it's okay… you're safe now, it was only a dream" Dom said in his most soothing voice.

Chloe didn't know how long they stayed that way, it seemed like several long minutes passed before she managed to calm down. She had to force herself to breath evenly as she was constantly reminded that it had been nothing more than a dream. At last she managed to find her control, realizing how silly it was to be reacting in such a way "I-I'm sorry" she whispered softly in his ear, feeling ashamed of herself for not being able to handle a nightmare. "Chloe, you don't ever have to apologize for your feelings" Dom said, tilting her head back just enough so that he could look her in the eyes. He gave her softest smile, wiping away a stray tear before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. She held the kiss for a while, finding a strange comfort in the simple gesture before at last pulling away. He left his hand placed upon her cheek, rubbing his thumb from her cheek bone down to the corner of her lip, and then traced along her bottom lip "Chloe…" he said, his voice soft, deep and meaningful. She leaned against his hand, not breaking her gaze from his and kissing against his thumb gently "I don't know what I'd do without you" he told her, leaning in, pressing his forehead against hers. "I love you" he whispered, ever word filled with passion, with meaning.

It didn't take a lot to send Chloe's heart into excited spurts of energy, but she could feel her entire body reacting to his words. There were goose bumps on her arms, her cheeks had grown warm with a deep blush, her eyes were brimming with tears again, but these were different than the tears she had been crying before. She placed her hand against the back of his neck as he continued to run his thumb across her lips and chin "I love you" she replied and she could feel it coming from deep down. These were words that she had never before said to anyone besides her parents, not in this fashion, anyway and she knew at once that they were true.

She could feel his heart beat going faster, staying in almost perfect sync with hers as he gazed into her eyes "really?" he asked, a smile forming on his lips at the realization that she loved him as well. At last, he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers, running his hands down to her exposed shoulders, still in nothing more but a towel from earlier. Maybe in another moment of time she would have said something, she would have stopped him, but not now, not tonight. She needed his touch, she needed his arms around her, he couldn't leave her alone tonight and he wasn't going to.


	17. Explanations and Apologies

**Thank you all for your wonderful comments! You have no idea how much I love reading them, and they inspire me to write my next chapters. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Don't forget to read and review. **

Dominic's eyes fluttered open, the light from outside spilling through the cracks in the curtains covering the window. He winced against the offending light, blocking the sun with his hand before glancing down. Chloe lay there sleeping soundly, curled against his bare chest, there was nothing short of the sheets covering her body and a smile came to his face as he remembered the night before. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before slipping out of her embrace and out of bed, pulling the covers up around her shoulders. He took a moment to memorize her sleeping features, her beautiful face seemed peaceful and more lovely than ever. It was amazing how fast she made his heart beat, how alive she made him feel, he leaned in, placing his lips close to her ear "I can't imagine my life without you Chloe. I love you" he whispered with the deepest sincerity, brushing a stray hair away from her face, lingering his thumb against her cheek before at last pulling himself away to look for his clothes.

Five minutes later Dom slipped out into the hallway, careful to close the door as softly as he could before heading down the stairs, running his fingers through his unruly hair as he went. He paused at the sound of voices coming from the kitchen, he recognized one of them from the night before, the female voice belonging to Hermione. He could feel his heart skip a beat as he remembered everything that had happened the night before.

"What else can we do Ron? They need a place to stay and well… I can't just send them back, not before we know what's going on. There must be a reason to why they're running…" she reasoned. Ron sighed "I know Hermione, but think about it, we're harboring two Hogwarts students, I'm sure that people have noticed they're missing and are probably looking for them. If someone finds out that they're here and we haven't told anybody… think about what kind of trouble we'd be in" his words actually made some sense. If anybody were to look and find them here, well, Dom didn't want to think about what kind of trouble he might be putting them into, probably more trouble than they even realized. He thought about the dark wizards and how they had targeted him, lured him out by using Chloe, what if the dark wizards found them here, what if they hurt Ron and Hermione? "Dom's seventeen, he's legal in the wizarding world, he can be here if he wants" came Hermione's argumentative voice, only to be shot down by Ron's next response "yes, but what about Chloe? How old is she? What about her family? We don't know what kind of troubles she might be bringing"

Dom's protective nature surged with the turn of the conversation and continued down the remaining steps and into the room where the two of them were talking. "It wasn't Chloe's idea to come here, it was mine. I realize that I've become an unwelcoming burden and for that, I apologize. Perhaps it's best if the two of us left. We don't want to take advantage, and I really just wanted to find a place for her to rest… and I do understand if you need to tell somebody that you saw us, but please… give us a head start, that way you can be honest when you tell them you don't know where we went…" he finished and made to turn back.

"Dom, wait… please, we don't want you to leave" it was Hermione's voice and there was a hand on his shoulder a second later. He glanced back, his gaze meeting hers. "I know Hermione, I-I don't want to leave either but, it's really best for everyone this way. You don't know the kind of danger that you're being put in… the guilt's too much, if the wrong people found out that we were hiding here…" he let the sentence fall off and turned to leave once again, but Hermione didn't let him go. "Please, just come sit. Talk to us, I know something's going on and I couldn't stand it if something horrible happened to either of you and I didn't do everything I could to help. Please, just tell us the truth, what's happened?" she finished. Dom stood there, his head down as he thought about everything that Hermione was saying. Was it possible for her to understand?

"We owe it to her to be honest" Chloe stood a few steps above them, a soft blush came to her face as her eyes met Dom's before she turned her attention Hermione standing behind him. "Everything you've done for us already, it's only right that we tell you the truth" she said, a look of certainty on her face. Hermione took a step back allowing both Dom and Chloe to move towards the table, while she took up the rear. Chloe waited until Hermione had taken her spot behind Ron's chair before beginning "we're in danger, and I realize that by coming here we've put you in danger too but we didn't have anywhere else to go…" she was losing her nerve, overtaken by the reality of their situation and the guilt of putting other's in possible danger.

Ron was watching Chloe, his eyes narrowing "what kind of danger? What makes you think you're in any kind of danger?" he asked, placing his hand on top of Hermione's resting on his shoulder. Dom let out a sigh, taking Chloe's hand in the hopes of calming her "the school was attacked" he said, watching as the two exchanged panicked glances "the school? How is that even possible, what happened?" Hermione asked, seeming on the verge of panic. "We don't know how it happened, but… a group of dark wizards in masquerade masks attacked the school on Halloween night. They said they were only after certain students and I-I'm one of them. They captured Chloe and they-" he went pale, shaking his head. Chloe turned to face him, placing a hand against his cheek "it's okay, I'm here" she cooed lovingly at him. "I-I know, but Chloe you need to understand I-I thought you were dead" he managed, his eyes were brimming with potential tears. Chloe's eyes turned soft as she leaned her head against his "I'm fine Dom, look at me… I'm fine" Dom matched her gaze, shaking his head "I don't understand how, it's been going through my head for days, ever since you woke up. Chloe, you were hit by a killing curse, nobody lives through that, nobody except…" he broke off as if remembering the two of them were not alone.

Hermione and Ron had grown pale as well in the midst of the conversation, Hermione's palms were shaking while Ron stared down at the table. "Y-you survived a-a killing curse?" Hermione asked, her voice seemed very small. Chloe watched as the two of them turned their gaze on her in disbelief "I don't know…I don't really remember all of it to be honest. I remember a flash of green light and then- I don't remember, everything else seems like a blur up until waking up in the hospital. Everybody had been so worried, but they didn't seem to understand the danger we were putting everybody into by being there… my father is in that hospital" her eyes fell to the ground "and now we're putting you in danger, we really can't stay here much longer. We can't risk being found…" she finished, her eyes meeting Hermione's and then Ron's.

Hermione seemed speechless for a moment, opening her mouth as if to say something and then closing, finally on the fourth try she managed something "I-I don't understand. These dark wizards… they're after you? Why you?" Chloe shook her head "we- don't know" she replied honestly. Dom sighed "I think… I think they must have found out, about my relation to you Hermione. I don't know how but… I think they know. I really wish I hadn't brought this on you, but when we ran… it was the only place I could think of" he admitted. Chloe squeezed his hand in a reassuring way. Hermione's eyes were now resting on Chloe, she still looked as if she were recovering from a state of shock "what about your parents Chloe? They have to be looking for you, they're probably scared out of their mind. You need to tell them what's going on" her voice was pulling more of an authority tone towards the end, as if remembering that she was meant to be the adult. Chloe's gaze fell, she couldn't look Hermione in the eyes, it was Dom who spoke up "Chloe's parents… aren't around" he tried to put it as nicely as possible with Chloe in his arms. It was true, he didn't know the details of what had happened, Chloe had never told him everything, all he knew was that her mother was dead and her father was in the hospital. "She lives with her aunt…" he explained further.

This seemed to have knocked Hermione's words down for a moment, her gaze turned softer, more understanding, and pitying "I'm sorry Chloe I-I didn't know" she said. Chloe kept her eyes away and shook her head "don't apologize, my aunt doesn't know where I'm at, and I'm sure that she is crazed with worry. I'll send her an owl, explaining…" she promised, this was something that she had already planned. She hated leaving her aunt to worry so strongly about her, especially as she took Chloe in after what happened with her parents.

The room was silent as Ron and Hermione took in the information, trying to process the whole thing. Chloe and Dominic waited in silence for what felt like several long, awkward minutes, at last Chloe spoke up, breaking the silence "I know it's a lot to take in. As I said, we'll never be able to thank you for all that you've done. We'll leave…" she said, moving to take a step back, but Ron spoke up this time "no, don't leave… not until we've figured this all out. If you really are in danger then this is the safest place for you, we won't let anything happen. First thing, we need to find out what's happening at the school. Neville will know what's going on…"

"The flu network to the school has been deactivated everywhere but the head office" everybody jumped and turned, Dom pulling his wand in an automatic response to the man who now stood in the doorway coming from the living room. It took a moment before Dominic could calm himself enough to lower his wand. He was studying the man standing before him, recognizing the untidy black hair and the round glasses, his eyes running automatically to the spot on his forehead, where his bangs parted just enough to glimpse a lightning shaped bolt. His stomach churned as he realized just who it was he was facing "Harry Potter" he said with awe.


	18. Betrayal

**My last chapter was actually pretty difficult to write, but I thought it was important that they all sit down and talk about what was going on, also, I had to introduce Harry. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. **

**Please read and review!**

Harry had a prime position at the ministry, meaning that he had a fair amount of information about the attack at the school. He was able to confirm that both Dom and Chloe were telling the truth, though the conversation was a grave one. "Those poor children" Hermione gasped as Harry admitted that several had died during the attack. Chloe stood forward at this point "do you happen to know any of their names?" she asked, her face pale with worry, as if she wasn't sure whether she wanted to know this or not. Harry shook his head "I'm sorry, but no I don't… was there someone specific you were looking for?" he asked, his eyes were soft and bore deeply into Chloe's. She bit on her bottom lip for a moment "yes, I need to know if… Hanna Swanson is okay. She's from Ravenclaw, please?" she added, her eyes glistening with intense passion. Harry watched her, reading the fear hidden within her eyes, the importance of this request was apparent "I will find out what I can" he promised with a smile before turning his attention to Ron and Hermione again.

Ron had gotten up from the table and was making himself busy with tea, while Hermione seemed lost in her thoughts. It was Dom who spoke "what about the school, do you know what's going to happen?" he asked. Hermione glanced up with curiosity now "I can't imagine it being left open, not if the students are in danger…" she said, but she was watching Harry for his answer. Harry gave a brief nod towards Hermione's words "the ministry doesn't feel that it's best to keep the school open. They're discussing a few options-" he paused at the look on Dom's face "what do you mean, options? What options do they have?" he asked. Harry thought a moment before replying "well, right now the debate is whether or not to have students continue their education elsewhere. The problem is there isn't a lot of room at the other European schools. There is, however, a brand new school that's just been completed just off the coast line of North America. The headmaster of the school has invited the remaining students to continue their education there for the time being" he was no longer looking at anybody, but rather at the floor, it didn't seem he was too thrilled about the idea.

He wasn't the only one, a look of fury had taken place on Dom's face, his mouth dropped open in disbelief. Chloe stood behind him, her eyes wide in horror at the idea "they can't really be considering that, they can't expect students to leave their home… Hogwarts is their home, my home…" there was pain in her voice.

"The ministry doesn't believe that Hogwarts is safe at the moment, I believe they are going to give each parent and student the option of attending this new school… including you two" Harry finished.

"We're not going" came Dom's voice firm and absolute in this decision. Harry shook his head "If dark wizards truly are after you, then it might be the best place for you to go… The ministry here has already offered every bit of protection they could manage to the school, given that any Hogwarts students decide to attend. I understand your loyalty to Hogwarts, I share that loyalty. It isn't my decision, but I do believe it's a better option than running. At least there you'd be safe until you came up with a better idea of what needs to be done." Harry made sense, and Dominic knew that. He let a sigh escape as he glanced around the kitchen "I need some air" he said at last, pulling his hand from Chloe's and making his way to the front door. They heard the door open and slam shut, Chloe wincing at the force behind it before glancing around apologetically "I'm sorry, everything's changing so quickly. I don't think he knows what we should do" she explained, though the gazes she received were all understanding. She turned and headed through the front room and out the door as well, closing it much softer than he had and then glancing along the street, wondering which direction Dom had gone.

Dom had wandered up the path a little ways before ducking down behind one of the buildings, walking along an alley like road before emerging on the road behind the set of houses he had come from. The air was muggy and there was a slight mist to it, making it eerie in a way, even more so as he began following an iron gate until he found the entrance to a cemetery. He took a deep breath before heading in, he knew that Harry wasn't attempting to send him away, none of this was anybody's fault, at least not anybody in that house. He couldn't help the sense of panic that washed through him whenever he thought about what might happen should he go away, he didn't like not being here to protect his family both old and new. What if they were attacked while he was abroad in school, but could he really want the same for Chloe? Perhaps it was best if he talk her into going, while he stay behind, he began wondering if that were even possible.

He paused, his hands in his pocket as he stared at one of the tombstones, lost deep within his thoughts before a loud crack filled the sky. He recognized that sound, pulling his wand out he whipped around "Lumos" he muttered and the light on the end of his wand came on. It wasn't dark, but the slight mist was making it difficult to make out shapes that were further away. Another second later and he heard footsteps, he whirled around, his wand held out, ready to defend himself. His eyes widened at the sight before confusion began creeping in on him. There before him stood a very meek looking Enzio Pajo, although his usual facial expression had been replaced by what could have been a grin. Dominic blinked a few times as if deciding whether or not this was a trick of the light before speaking "Pajo?" he asked, confusion as clear as anything.

Pajo's grin widened as his name was spoken before the delayed act of amazement crossed his features "oh my… Dom? What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice almost mocking in a way. Dom hadn't caught the mockery though as he shook his head, a smile appearing "I can't believe it I… wait, why aren't you at school?" he asked, his grin faltering a tiny bit. Pajo gave a meaningless shrug as he began to walk, very slowly, his movements were odd as he walked between the graves, not moving towards Dom, but almost encircling him "I could ask you the same thing, you and… Chloe, wasn't it?" he asked, his grin returning.

Dom was beginning to grow a little uncertain about Pajo's actions, his wand was still in his hand, although he wasn't pointing it at his fellow Gryffindor. "Chloe went to the hospital after the attack at the school. I went with her" he answered simply, no need to expend any details. Pajo paused for a moment, looking thoughtful "oh that's right, everybody thought she was dead. Amazing that she wasn't really, don't you think? I mean if anyone should have died, it should have been the girl who got hit with a killing curse. Maybe she's 'The Chosen One', eh?" he asked, a teasing smile on his face. "But really, if that were the case, she'd need a scar somewhere, so tell me Dom… does she have a scar?" his teasing was starting to grate on Dom, and it was becoming obvious, his knuckles had turned white with how hard he was baring his fists "please- don't talk about Chloe that way, she doesn't have a scar… she-" but Pajo interrupted "no scar? Are you sure? Maybe it's somewhere you haven't seen, I mean Chloe's a good girl I'm sure she hasn't shown you everything…" he paused, studying Dom's face before his eyes lit up with understanding "perhaps she isn't as well behaved as I thought, really Dom… you could find something so much better, someone not quite so willing to give it up" he added with a wink. Dom's face was beginning to turn red with anger and he took a step forward, placing him a dueling stance as he held his wand out "I said don't talk about her that way" he growled.

Pajo eyed Dom for a moment before rolling his eyes "such a temper you have, so much energy spent defending the girl of your dreams, and yet… where is she? I don't see her ready to defend you" he said, glancing around pointedly. Dom frowned slightly "there's nothing to defend" he had a cocky look about his face, clearly remembering the practice duels the two had done in the courtyard at Hogwarts. Though he wasn't worried about Pajo attacking him anyway, the two were friends, he just couldn't understand why the sudden change in attitude. He relaxed his stance, dropping his arm and glancing around "look, I should really go find Chloe, I'm sure she's looking for me…" he stated, taking a step back.

In an instant so quick, Dom hardly had time to catch it, Pajo's wand was out "I'm sure she is, perhaps I can make the search a little easier" and he lifted his wand so that it was pointing directly upwards into the sky, before red sparks soared into the air, igniting the entire sky for a moment before fading. "There" Pajo said, lowering his arm, but not putting his wand away, a move that hadn't gone unnoticed by Dom.

Footsteps could be heard less a moment later followed by Chloe's heavy breathing showing that she had run to follow the sparks shot up into the sky. She spotted Dom first and a concerned smile graced her beautiful face before she noticed the second person and paused. "P-Pajo? Wow, um- what are you doing here?" she asked, having a hard time suppressing her shock. "I just couldn't resist the idea of seeing my closest friend, you two have been missed up at the school" he said, glancing between the two. Dom's lips broke into a half smile at Pajo's words, tilting his head "really? I'm your closest friend?" he asked in slight disbelief. "I know, it's kind of pathetic isn't it, but there was always something about you that I found so interesting Dom. You know I always wondered whether you were really as brave as you pretended to be. I suppose Chloe here is proof of just how much you're really willing to sacrifice for true love. Too bad you let her down" he added with a smile. Chloe stood forward, frowning "he didn't let me down, he saved my life" she stated in a protective way. Pajo smiled with excitement "oh look at that, she's just as willing to stand up for you as you are for her. How wonderful. But, I don't think it's nice to lie Chloe, dear. No, he did not save your life, in fact you had everybody quite fooled into believing you were dead, including Dominic, isn't that right? No, in fact I'd say that he failed miserably in protecting you, don't you agree?" he seemed almost gleeful as he moved about, talking animatedly while both Chloe and Dom stood there dumbfounded.

Pajo's eyes no longer roamed between the two, he rested his pupils on Chloe's face and never once glanced away as he continued to speak "I was just admiring at how amazingly lucky you were to have survived the killing curse. I'm wondering if you're secretly related to Harry Potter and just don't know it yet. Wouldn't that be a fun fact? I wonder though, Harry was able to survive twice… do you think you could do that?" he asked, his eyes widening in mad wonder. The entire time he spoke he had continued to move until at last he came to a halt, only a few short feet from where Chloe stood. Her body language was clear, she wasn't comfortable with this proximity and Dominic was starting to grow impatient. Neither of them expected him to take another step forward and raise his wand, placing it's tip upon her throat "do you want to try?" he asked.

Chloe's look of panic was nothing to the look of outrage written across Dom's face, he wasted no time raising his wand "Expelliarmus!" he cried, but Pajo whirled around and silently flicked his wand as if tossing the spell aside "come now Dominic, it's really quite rude to disarm somebody whose back is turned on you. Also it wouldn't hurt to practice some silent incantations, makes things so much easier."

A blush rose to Dom's cheeks, but he tried to ignore the jab, anger still coursing through his body "you touch her again I won't hesitate to stop you" he warned through gritted teeth. Pajo seemed almost bored with the talk, sighing "you mean like you just attempted? Once again you fail to keep her safe, perhaps it's she who could find better. My protection would be so much more reliable you know, what do you say Chloe?" he turned back to face her, grinning and adding a wink "leave him and come with me, I can promise you safety" he told her, his eyes boring into hers greedily. Chloe took another step away from him "are you crazy? What's wrong with you?"

Pajo tilted his head, looking her up and down "no then? Alright. It won't last forever you know" he added, glancing back towards Dom, who was frowning. "Chloe, back away from him. I think he's been put under the imperious curse…" he was now looking at Pajo with concern, clearly wanting to help his friend. Pajo couldn't help but let out a long laugh, "the Imperious Curse? Do you really think that little of me Dom? I suppose I can see why you would, I am a superb actor, after all… I can promise you, I am of my own free will. I'm just much more intelligent than you ever believed, trust me a group of dark wizards could never have figured out how to infiltrate Hogwarts without a brilliant minded insider" he continue, speaking as if he had made nothing more than a brilliant chess move and now it was Dominic's turn.

There was silence for a moment while his words circulated, it was Chloe who gasped in horror as she realized what he was saying. He turned his smile on her "oh Chloe, you are a clever girl…" he stated, while her look turned to that of true horror. "How could you? How could you kill all those people?" tears were brimming on her eyes and her voice was growing thicker with sorrow at the very idea. "You'd be surprised how easy it can be, I can show you if you'd like" he added with a wink but she glanced away in disgust.

It didn't take Dom much longer before realization hit and his eyes widened in disbelief and finally folded with pain. His insides were churning and he felt as though he might be sick while tears of anger and disgust welded in his eyes, his knuckles were turning white around his wand. "You're lying" he finally hissed, though he didn't look so certain about that. "You couldn't be… no, I've seen you in class, I've dueled with you! You don't have that kind of power!" it was hard to tell whether or not he was trying to convince himself, but his jaw was dead set and he simply couldn't believe that somebody he trusted… somebody that he had been willing to call his friend would betray him so badly. Pajo's eyes flashed dangerously and the smirk vanished "an act, did you really believe that any one student could perform so badly? And you called yourself my friend, thanks for believing in me, pal" he said with a sarcastic twist. Dom shook his head, his voice thick with betrayal "you were my friend, at least I thought you were…" he finished. There was no more trust there, no more belief that any of this could be a joke, just pure dislike, brimming on the verge of hatred. The friendship was gone and now all Dom saw was an enemy, one that was entirely too close to somebody he loved.

Pajo narrowed his eyes, reading the look that Dom was now giving him "oh very good Dom, yes, as the hero, you should hate the bad guy, it's only right" his voice had slid right back into it's teasing tone, although he never did readopt that smile, his eyes looking cold, cruel, empty, yes Pajo had done a very good acting job because this person was not the same as Dom had met over a year ago. "I've been thinking Dom, about our duel. It wasn't really fair of me to pretend I was so bad. I think it may have given you an undeserved amount of hope. How about that rematch? Bow?" he suggested, leaning his head forward, but never taking his eyes off of his enemy. Dom did not bow, he didn't give a warning, his wand was already aimed and he began shooting one hex after the next. Pajo was quick to react, able to deflect most easily enough, although he was knocked back off of his feet as he made to defend one hex coming his way and missing another.

He was quick to scramble back to his feet, now it was his turn and he was advanced enough that he didn't have to shout most of his oncoming spells, even so Dom did a much better job at deflecting them than had been expected. Even so he was not as quick as Pajo, no where near really and he managed to dive out of the way just in time as a cutting spell was sent out, it managed to tag his arm, ripping his shirt just below his shoulder and blood began to gush.

"Dom!" Chloe cried out, rushing forward to help, but Pajo wasn't about to stop, he turned his wand on her instead "Levi corpus!" he hissed and Chloe's foot was pulled out from under her. She let out a scream as she fell backwards, before the back of her head collided with the solid stone beneath them and she fell silent and limp. "Chloe!" Dom grabbed her arm, trying to pull her down, but it did no good while Pajo laughed as if he were playing some great game. Dom turned on him, his wand up, ready to throw any and every curse he could manage at the guy, but Pajo held up his hand "I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'm the only thing keeping her up, you attack me now, and she'll fall. Let's not hurt her anymore than we must" he said, not taking his eyes off of Chloe's body hanging there. "She doesn't look so good, I think now you'll be listening to me, yes? Right. I know what the ministry is considering, the new school that was just built in the America's… sounds lovely, doesn't it? Of course it does" he replied, not giving Dominic any time to respond for himself, before continuing "no more of this running and hiding Dom, it doesn't do you any good anyway, I mean I managed to find you, after all. You are going to attend that school, the both of you… I'll be there, of course, the three of us together. It'll be just like the good old days… and you will keep your mouth shut about what you just encountered, is that clear?" he finally looked away from Chloe, to meet Dom's eyes to show that he wasn't kidding. "What do you care whether or not we go to America?" Dom spat back with disgust, though he kept throwing worried glances towards Chloe, her face was beginning to turn red from the blood rushing to it. "I'm sure that will be explained in good time. I'm losing my patience Dom, agree or I will drop her and I'm not sure if she could handle the fall…" Dom glanced back to Chloe and cried out in horror, Pajo had raised her another five feet above the air, if he dropped her now she could easily die. "A-alright!" he agreed, unable to do anything else "I'll do whatever you want, just let her down so I can get her some help" he begged, watching as a bit of red dripped to the ground, she was bleeding from her fall.

Chloe's body began to float back towards the ground while Dom moved so that he was under her "and keep in mind what kind of power I hold, don't break your promise or I won't come after you… I'll go after her, and we both know you aren't strong enough to stop me" he hissed, though he was grin again. Chloe was only about three feet from the ground now, close enough that Dom could wrap his arms around her before Pajo pulled his wand away and her full weight fell onto Dom who fell back with the sudden weight but was careful to keep her safely in his arms so she didn't hit her head again. He couldn't help but wince as his injured arm hit the ground, but he forced himself to recover and readjusted Chloe so that her head was laying against his chest, blood was beginning to run down her forehead. He turned to curse Pajo, but he was gone and his attention was returned to the girl in his arms "it's okay Chloe, you'll be alright" he promised, though he couldn't be sure if she could hear him. Carefully, he slid out from under her and got on his feet before lifting her up into his arms, ignoring the searing pain shooting up his injured arm and making his way back towards Hermione's house.

**By far one of my favorite chapters to write! I hope you love it as much as I do! Oh and this is a treat, two chapters in less than a week. I wanted to thank you for all your reassuring words of encouragement. **

**Evee**


	19. Aberforth

**Thank you for all the great reviews, I think teenage love is unrealistic for the most part anyway, but Chloe and Dom are something like Romeo and Juliet. **

**They've known each other for 6 years, they just never really hung out before so it's likely that they know quite a bit about each other. You also have to keep in mind that the two were thrown into very difficult, adult situations and therefore have been bonded on a more personal level. Also, keep in mind that Ron and Hermione were never shown having conversations about their favorite color, that doesn't mean that it didn't happen, especially as they grew up together, just that there were more important things to focus on. **

**I don't want you to think that I'm getting defensive, I only hope to kind of give you an idea of what's going on inside their heads and why they feel so close with each other. I love getting the reviews, it makes me think and inspires me to continue. Please keep them coming!**

The street seemed darker than usual, a strong breeze tossed dried leaves into the air and the bitter cold created goosebumps on Dom's neck and hands, the only bits of flesh that weren't covered. He recognized the place easily enough as they passed the familiar shops, Honeydukes, The Post Office, Zonko's Joke Shop, places that should have caused him to relive happy memories, instead he was left with a feeling of uneasiness. There seemed to be no activity tonight, lights were out, closed signs hung on a good portion of the doors. In the distance the dark outline of Hogwarts castle stood out against the sun's dying light, it was here that Dominic's eyes lingered.

Harry stood a moment, examining the street around them, a frown on his face before starting forward. Dom took another moment, his eyes locked on the dark outline of the school. Harry paused, glancing over his shoulder and then out towards the school "Hogwarts has a way of bouncing back, it won't look that way forever" he promised before inclining his head in the direction the two were supposed to be heading "we can't keep him waiting" he said before starting in that direction again.

"Can't keep who waiting?" Dom asked, following, his brows furrowed. It was Harry's idea that Dom accompany him on this mysterious outing. It took more than a little convincing to leave Chloe's side, he wanted to be there when she woke up, but Harry insisted to the point where it seemed that Dom didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He had promised that the trip would be well worth Dom's time, although he was careful to keep details of their destination to himself.

Dominic had never wandered past the shopping district of the small village of Hogsmeade, never paying any attention to the houses beyond. There was something surreal about roaming between them now, as if it had never occurred to him that there were wizards living here besides those who ran the shops nearest the school. He wrapped his arms against his chest as they came to a halt, the door Harry rapped his knuckles against was dark and unwelcoming in a way. At first Dom didn't think there was anybody home, there didn't seem to be any movement from the inside and it felt as if it were growing colder by the minute. "I don't want Chloe waking up to find I'm not there, she's going to be panicked enough as it is…" Dominic started, preparing to turn away from the door before a harsh voice replied "why waist the time and energy coming to visit if you're going to leave before I've had a chance to open the door" he complained grumpily. Dominic's eyes roamed across the ancient body standing before him, the soft blue eyes sparkling between wisps of stark white hair. His wizard robes hung loosely around his mid section suggesting that they had once fit, but old age had caused his body to shrink the slightest bit. There seemed to be something familiar about this man's face, but it was near impossible for Dom to place the resemblance "Are you just going to stand there?" the old man grumbled "I suggest you enter, unless of course, you wish to clean the melting snow off my floor" he stated, pointing at the white flakes that were beginning to fall from the sky.

Dom didn't waste any time following Harry into the house, the insides seemed equally as uninviting as the door way had. It was clean enough, but it was obvious that the man didn't take visitors often and if he did, he didn't care if they were uncomfortable. "It's nice to see you again, Aberforth" Harry greeted, his hand grasping the ancient one's for a moment. Aberforth's facial features softened in an odd fashion, as if he carried a certain respect for Harry, one that he wouldn't have offered to just anybody. "I brought somebody with me, I thought he'd like to meet you… Dominic this is Aberforth Dumbledore, a good friend of mine…" he finished.

Understanding registered within Dom's mind the second Aberforth was introduced "Dumbledore? As in Albus Dumbledore… the greatest Hogwarts Master to ever live?" he couldn't hide the awe in his voice, there were very few men in this world that could leave Dominic feeling as insignificant in comparison, Albus Dumbledore was one of those men, of course this was all based off of his studies.

Aberforth huffed in an annoyed fashion "to some I suppose that's what he'd be best known for" he stated, his eyes roaming towards the wall, upon which an old painting of a rather beautiful young lady hung. "I hope you have a good reason for bringing this boy with you tonight" the old man spat in annoyance, not bothering to turn towards Dom again. Dom tried to ignore the pang of annoyance to the word 'boy' he was seventeen, no longer a boy, and considering all he had been through lately. Biting his bottom lip, he put those thoughts to rest for the time being. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I thought he could use your help… it would seem that he's found himself in a bit of trouble, there's another, a girl. I think it's best if I let Dominic explain…" Harry turned his attention on Dominic, smiling his invitation for the young wizard to tell Aberforth all that the two had been through, it was likely the old wizard knew of the attacks at the school, but he figured it best to begin there anyway.

**I'm sorry it's so short. This chapter was exceedingly difficult to write for some reason. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to focus on Dominic or Chloe, but I thought it more important to show Dom's introduction to Aberforth, it becomes imperitive to the story.**

**I'm sorry if my interpretation of Aberforth isn't spot on, I figured he'd still be a little bitter against his brother. Anyway, another chapter will be coming shortly to make up for this one. Thank you for reading!**

**Evee**


	20. The Promise

**To my faithful readers, I'm sorry for the delay between chapters, real life has been keeping me so busy I haven't had times to get the chapters out like I'd like. My last chapter suffered for it, but I hope to make it up with this next chapter. **

**Let me know what you think of my story so far. Leave any questions or concerns you have for me as well I'll do my best to respond. **

Chloe swept the room one last time, being sure to check under the bed for anything she might have missed. Both her and Dom had spent the past week with Hermione and Ron. The two had been so wonderfully helpful and understanding, Chloe wondered if she'd ever be able to repay them. The two would be leaving in the morning, she tried not to linger on the feeling of desertion towards Hogwarts, along with all her memories and what little family she had left. It was important that the two attend the new school in America, remembering the meeting with Pajo in the cemetery she suppressed the urge to shudder. There wasn't a lot to collect, only the very little that she had managed to accumulate since she got here, a few books that Hermione had given her and a few articles of clothing. She hadn't seen her trunk since that last day at Hogwarts and wasn't sure how she'd manage to get that back without running into people she couldn't stand to see just yet. She couldn't tell her aunt that she was heading to America to continue her schooling, she couldn't look the women in her eye and flat out lie about knowing that everything was going to be okay, and there was no way of explaining the reason behind fleeing the hospital without worrying her silly. No, it was best to leave first, leaving her aunt with no way of following her before sending her a letter, a short explanation and an apology was the best she could offer until she could be sure that she was no longer attracting such a large amount of danger.

A brisk tapping at her door interrupted her task, placing two more books on the small stack on her bed before turning to answer. Hermione offered a small smile as the door was opened, there were other emotions carefully hidden behind it, making it difficult to decipher what the woman was really thinking. "I know that the two of you have already made up your mind, but the five of us need to speak. We'd like you to come downstairs when you've finished up here Chloe" the words were soft, and there was care behind them, worry even. Neither Dom nor Chloe had admitted the reasoning behind their sudden decision for wanting to attend the American school, only that it was imperative that they do so and to explain themselves would be creating a lot of unwanted danger for the three of them and their families.

Chloe could feel her stomach tightening, she was sure she already knew what this talk was going to be about, even so she couldn't deny Hermione that time, nodding once to show that she had understood "I'm almost finished" she replied with a small smile as Hermione walked away. Chloe turned her attention back to the room, laying her hand on the wooden from of the four post bed, she had no right to miss this place, this wasn't her home, still she knew that she was going to miss it here, that she was going to miss the people downstairs, in such a short time she had grown so attached. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but she relaxed almost instantly. Dom rubbed towards her neck "you know we don't have a choice" his voice was soft, and understanding. She could feel the heat off of his body as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder and placing a kiss on her cheek. She placed her hands over his, leaning into the kiss "are you sure we can't tell them? If anyone could understand what we're going through…"

"It's not about whether they understand, if the wrong people found out that we've been staying here… or that any of them are helping us…" he shook his head "I can't stand the idea of anything happening to them because of us" he finished. Chloe sighed slightly "Dom, I think… they might already know, I don't want to put them in danger but maybe keeping them in the dark isn't the way to do it. I don't know how much more of this secrecy I can take. Hermione came up here a moment ago, she said that the five of us need to talk. I think they're going to ask us for the truth, I'll do whatever you think is best, but I really think we should consider being honest, they know the danger and we need the help…" she finished, glancing over her shoulder and meeting his eyes. He returned the gaze, his eyes sparkling with the intensity of the conversation "if you really think that's what's best, we just need to be careful" he ran his thumb lovingly across her cheek before sliding it down, taking her hand and leading the way out the door and down the stairs.

Hermione and Harry were already seated, Ron hovering slightly behind the two as Chloe and Dom emerged. Hermione indicated the chairs sitting across from them and they each took one. Chloe moved to place her hands in her lap, but Dominic held tight, glancing towards her and squeezing her hand slightly, meaningfully, he needed that reassurance, her returning smile was understanding and the relaxed her hand in his, placing the other on the table instead. Ron had taken his place behind Hermione, his hands resting on her shoulders, all three watching the two carefully.

There was silence across the table for a moment before it seemed Hermione simply couldn't hold herself back any longer "we don't want you to leave!" she spurted out. This confession hadn't been what either had expected and Chloe could feel heat rising in her cheeks. She opened her mouth to reply, but Hermione continued on before she could "I know you feel like you have to and you won't tell us why. We've been where you are, we know what it's like, the danger, the constant worry that somebody you care about is going to get hurt and it'll be your fault for not stopping it. You're too young to be putting yourselves in this kind of danger. Please, just stay with us, we'll take care of you. We'll keep you safe…"

The intensity behind her words was overwhelming in a way, Chloe couldn't meet her in the eyes. Deep down, she felt the same way, she wanted to stay here where there was love and understanding. She also knew that this wasn't an option "we can't do that" she finally replied, turning her brilliant blue's to the three sitting across from them. "We want to stay, it's easy to forget about what's really out there while we're here where it's safe… But… the truth is…"

"The truth is the longer we stay here, the more danger we put you and your entire family in" Dom finished, feeling rather protective over Chloe. "We haven't been entirely honest with you, but we honestly thought we were keeping this away from you but… I think that coming here has already put you in danger, we never should have, it was selfish of me. I just didn't believe that anybody dangerous was really after us, that they'd never find us here…" he seemed unable to meet Hermione in the eyes, guilt having built up over the past week, knowing that he may have put every one of these people in danger, including Chloe.

"Dom" Harry's voice was calm, understanding "believe me, we know what you're going through. The three of us understand more than anybody else ever could. We knew you were in danger the moment you came here and we've been taking precautions to ensure everybody's safety. As long as the two of you are inside this house you aren't traceable. I don't want you to think that doing as your enemies tell you is your only option here" it was remarkable how much he seemed to know when the two had said nothing. Dom thought for a moment, glancing in Chloe's direction before turning back to the rest "let Chloe stay here and protect her. Let me deal with the danger I've created" he decided. Chloe's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she turned to him in anger "are you crazy Dom? I'm not letting you leave without me!" her eyes were dancing with flames at the very thought.

Dom turned so that he was facing her, taking both her hands inside of his "Chloe I can't stand knowing that I'm the reason you almost died. I almost got you killed, we still don't know how you survived. I can't take that chance again… they can protect you. You'll be safe here" he tried to convey the importance of this request, it didn't look as if she were taking it though. She searched his eyes, he felt as if she could see into her very soul "How can you ask me to let you face something like this alone. What am I supposed to do if something happens to you?" placing her hand along his cheek. "This isn't your decision, I'm going with you…" she said in a determined voice. A sigh escaped Dom's lips as he leaned his forehead against hers "forgive me" he whispered and before Chloe could say another word he turned back to the three.

"She's not seventeen yet, her aunt is her legal guardian and has the final say. You" he glanced towards Harry "as an Auror have authority to keep her under house arrest until you can deem it safe enough for her to leave your protection, right?" his eyes bore into Harry's willing him to force Chloe behind. Harry held the gaze for a moment before turning it on Chloe "he's right…" was all he managed.

Chloe sat there, her jaw dropped in disbelief. Her chest heaved as she began to panic at the idea of being left behind. "N… no you can't… D-Dom?" she turned towards him, tears welling up. Dom met her gaze and there was no hiding the pain he felt for her "I made a promise that I would keep you safe… that's what I'm doing" he told her simply. Tears began to spill, running down her cheeks leaving stains behind "no, you're breaking your promise. We're supposed to be together, you promised you wouldn't leave me alone… you're abandoning me" she hissed, feeling betrayed. Dom winced at her words, feeling as if she had just slapped him across the face. "I'll come back for you, I won't leave you alone. I love you Chloe. Shh, come here" and with one swift move he pulled her into his arms. She struggled against him, hitting him around the shoulders as she broke down before she was unable to help laying against him, she needed him to keep her together.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head before turning to the others, expressing his thanks with just that one look. Hermione refused to look, tears were glistening against her cheeks as well, anger prominent in her features. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Harry asked, his eyes meeting Dom's once more. "Doing this alone, it's not going to be as easy as you think" he warned. Dom allowed a single nod in reply.

An hour had passed since the meeting downstairs, Chloe had fallen asleep crying in Hermione's arms, Dom had taken the opportunity to finish packing. He picked up the small backpack, adding a few books from the ones in Chloe's room. Hermione had put a charm on it so that it could hold a lot more than it should have been able to.

There was a single knock on the door before the door was opened and Harry slipped into the room. "I have something you might find useful" he said, holding out a small brown leather satchel. Dom seemed unsure for a moment before reaching forward and taking it. He sat back on the bed before unlatching the bag and pulling the flap up. He frowned in confusion as he pulled out the hand sized mirror. It had a wooden outlined, engraved with decals that might have meant something but he couldn't be sure. He glanced into the silver surface and his eyes widened when he realized that it wasn't his reflection looking back at him, but a red-headed freckled face. "Wait… wasn't this…" Harry smiled slightly "the mirror hanging inside of Aberforth's house, yes. This was the reason for the visit. He used it to keep an eye on me when I needed some help and just didn't know it yet. Keep it with you and you'll be able to contact us with it."

Dom ran his fingers along the edges gently before sliding the mirror back into the satchel and placing it along side his backpack. "Thank you, maybe if Chloe can see if I'm alright…" his head fell at the thought of leaving her. "I don't want to leave her… she must understand that" he reasoned with himself. "She understands that you want to do what you think is right, she'll be safe here and that's the best you can offer for right now" Harry told him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder before turning and leaving Dom to finish his packing.


End file.
